The Remnant Task Force Mobile Suit Dossier (PD)
by SignalHunter
Summary: The Dossier for the Post Disaster Mobile Suits used by the Remnant Task Force. CURRENT UNIT: ASW-G-14 Gundam Leraje (Mass Produced units and Enemy units will be included)
1. EB-06 Graze Atlesian Squire

**Hello people, this is SignalHunter and today I bring you the next series of mobile suits for the Remnant Task Force. The winner of the poll was the Post Disaster era or Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans. I will be also following the no beam weapons rule for mobile suits and ships in the series. Just to note, the entire world of RWBY has changed thanks to these mobile suits, not just in battle, but on a political scale too.**

 **Story: The Great War started earlier thanks to Mantle developing the mobile suit frames. At first, they were just frames with the cockpit covered, but they changed the tide of the battle as Vale and Vacuo forces were pushed back to their continents while Mistral and Mantle took more land. However, just as Mantle and Mistral forces had surrounded the capital of Vale with their armies, Vale deploys their own mobile suit frames and these frames are more properly equipped with armor and weapons thanks to Vacuo providing support. Vale and Vacuo manages to push the 2 armies back, but Mantle and Mistral had a secret weapon, they deployed their Mobile Armors, giant autonomous weapons that were designed to level a city. However, the AI inside the Mobile Armors malfunctioned and causes the units to go on rampage on settlements no matter which faction they are on, chaos spread around the kingdoms and attracted more Grimm. The Great War ends and the Calamity War has begun. Mantle and Mistral request help from Vale ad Vacuo, telling them to set aside their grudges againist them and fight a threat that may kill them all. At first, Vale declined, but decided to support them in exchange for the pull out of all Mantle and Mistral forces on Vale land. Vacuo declines fighting in the front lines, but they would provide supplies and relief to forces on the front lines. The war againist the Mobile Armors begins with Mantle and Mistral taking the full force of the Mobile Armors as Vale forces strikes from the back with Vacuo getting injured forces out of the battlefield and providing long range support. Mistral rakes up the most Mobile Armor kills with Vale right behind them. The final Mobile Armors were destroyed in the capital city of Mantle; however, just as the treaty for peace and the pull out of Mantle and Mistral forces in Vale land, a Vale MS platoon goes rough and opens fire on the Mantle government building with the Mantle leaders inside. The platoon was apprehended, but the damage was done, Mantle forces retaliate by having their forces on Vale land to resume their assault, but Mistral and Vacuo quickly resign their support as they are both exhausted from the Mobile Armor battles and this was Vale and Mantle's problem. The king of Vale leads the defense of Vale and manages to drive Mantle out of Vale and shortly after this; all 4 kingdoms gathered at the island of Vytal to discuss the future of Remnant, in the end, the king of Vale redistribute the land and created the Huntsman Academies in all 4 kingdoms. With the leaders of Mantle dead, the kingdom become nonfunctional and falls apart, with the capital being moved to Atlas and the Atlas kingdom was born from the ashes of Mantle.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit designs.**

* * *

 **EB-06 Graze "Atlesian Squire"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Graze, the head was remodeled to resemble the old Atlesian Knight-130 robot models with a few modifications. The faceplate now slides to the side to reveal a head sphere sensor and on the top front corners of the head, there are small gatling gun barrels that can fire small caliber bullets or Dust rounds, while the eye color is red, the visor color is tinted black. The chest has twin grappling guns on the upper torso along with small armor pieces covering the reactor. The shoulders mount 3-tube missile boxes on top with the ability to detach if ammo is used. The right arm has a short sword strapped on the side and the left arm has the ability to magnetically lock their shields to the side. The side waists mount a pair of revolver cannons while the back waist mounts the battle axe. The legs mount smoke dispensers on the sides while the feet mount an anchor spike on the bottom sole. The back uses a different backpack (Space Graze backpack) along with new weapons that includes a bazooka on the right back shoulder and a radar unit on the left back shoulder. Color is white with gray outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-GR-W01 120mm Rifle: The main ranged weapon for all Grazes, it boasts high accuracy, but despite high accuracy, it is ineffective againist the armor of mobile suits unless it uses Dust rounds, which somewhat can put dents in the armor. The rifle can switch into a short rifle by replacing the standard barrel with a short barrel, while this decreases range and accuracy; it is effective when used with the battle axe for close range combat.**

 **-GR-H01 9.8mm Battle Axe: The main close quarters combat weapon for all Grazes, this is the solution for taking out mobile suits, and it was purely designed to damage MS armor. Pilots can also throw the axe and hope they can hit the target and anything hit by this thrown is a guarantee destruction of cockpit or limb.**

 **-75mm Gatling Guns: Mounted on the sides of the head, these guns are usually used to take out smaller and lightly armored targets, but ammo can be switched to Dust rounds to deal a little bit more damage to larger targets.**

 **-Twin Grappling Guns: Mounted on the upper torso, the hooks are coated with Nano-Laminate, meaning they can pierce MS armor, but if that doesn't work, the hooks attach themselves to the target by using a magnetic lock. However, if the enemy is skilled enough, they can grab the wire and swing around the suit that fired the hook.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Box: Mounted on the top of the shoulders, they fire missiles that are loaded with shrapnel rounds and are mostly used to destroy warship class targets. The shrapnel is to ensure nothing in the blast area is left unscathed. However, the box can only hold 3 missiles per box, but the pilot can eject the boxes, in which they move at a high speed, it could put a dent in MS armor.**

 **-Short Sword: Mounted on the side of the left arm, it is a last resort melee weapon as the blade has such a short range, but it is effective in making precise cuts in MS joints or stabbing through limbs.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Shield: Magnetically locked on the side of the left arm, the shield itself is coated with Nano-Laminate, allowing the shield to take regular or Dust rounds without the shield being destroyed. The end of the shield was given a set of 5 spikes coated with Earth Dust, allowing the shield to be used a claw-like weapon.**

 **-27mm Revolver Hand Cannon: Located on the side waists, it takes the concept of a six shooter, but uses powerful AP or Dust rounds to put dents in Nano-Laminate Armor.**

 **-Smoke Dispensers: Mounted on the side of the legs, about a total of 6 dispensers are located on each side of the leg. The smokes fire up into the air that covers the suit in a thick smoke, allowing the pilot to sneak up on targets or escape the battle field. However, it is noted that the smoke does not cover the lower leg area, meaning enemies can easily predict where the pilot will strike.**

 **-Anchor Spikes: Mounted under the foot, these spikes allows the unit to anchor themselves onto any surface to prevent the unit from moving or to stop fast moving units, it is possible to crush Mobile Suits with this tool, that is if the Nano-Laminate Armor on the enemy suit is weak enough.**

 **-GR-W02 320mm Bazooka: Mounted on the right back shoulder, it uses shrapnel rounds to damage enemies in all directions. While the payload itself is not strong enough to pierce Nano-Laminate Armor, the shrapnel is strong enough to put dents in the armor and possibly pierce it.**

 **-Radar: Mounted on the left back shoulder, it helps sense long range targets and paint targets for the missiles.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate a unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless againist them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective againist this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Head Sphere Sensor: Mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Atlas Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Atlas Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Atlas Military (Mechanized Corps)**

 **History**

 **Using data from Mantle's mobile suits and combining it with Vale's more advanced suits during that time, the Graze was created. It uses the Ahab Dust Reactor, Nano-Laminate Armor, and Half-Metal Chassis that originated from Vale's MS. The unit itself was easy all-rounder suit to use and maintain, making it a favorite among the Atlas military as they use Grazes for mass attacks. However, the unit lacked more powerful weaponry due to all 4 kingdoms signing the Warrior King Treaty, which minimizes all MS weaponry and bans any WMD type weapons. Atlas suffered the most from this treaty as their predecessor, Mantle, developed some of the most powerful state of the art weapons and the fact they lost all the facilities to replicate them due to the treaty. So Atlas had to create weapons that won't violate the treaty, but still give the kingdom the ability to defend themselves from any form of attack.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Vales' Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **If anyone was wondering if I was going to add that DIPSHIT Iok Kujan to this AU, yes I will, but he will not be coming out uninjured, he will take some serious injuries when I get into Mistral's Mass Produced suits, he will basically take serious injuries that will put him out of commission for the remainder of the volume until the next one where he is magically back, but is injured again and is out of commission again until Volume 3, where I will kill him in the most embarrassing and worst way die, sounds fair?**

 **Also, I'm interested in creating my own Gundam Frames, but I don't know which ones, so I will narrow it down, I want you people to suggest a Ars Goetia demon based on personality and ability wise and I will work on creating a custom unit for them. I'm currently looking for an Ars Goetia Demon for Cinder, Pyrrha, Blake, Nora, Penny, and Weiss.**

 **Notes**

 **-Vale (Post Calamity War): The kingdom suffered setbacks thanks to that rouge MS platoon for basically killing Mantle, many settlements were lost as Vale had to divert their forces to counter the invading Mantle army, one of these settlements include Mountain Glenn, the settlement became overrun with Grimm and their transportation was cut off. Tensions between Atlas and Vale are high as both sides don't trust eachother and most diplomacies end in arguments and possible small conflicts. Reputation wise, they are known as the "Ender of the Great War" and the "Traitor of the Calamity War". It was Vale that created the first batch of 18 Gundam Frames and most of them are kept in storage at Beacon Academy.**

 **-Mantle (Now known as Atlas) (Post Calamity War): Possibly the kingdom that suffered the most lost and major setbacks, cities and settlements were ravaged by the Mobile Armors, Mantle having no leadership, and most of their army lost, the kingdom basically fell apart, until Atlas stepped in and fixed everything. Atlas repaid the kingdoms with the CCT along with the signing of the Warrior King Treaty. Atlas recovered pretty quickly, but is kinda behind in MS development, but their warships and mechanized army is top notch. As noted, Vale and Atlas have high tensions and hate eachother to the point of small conflicts. For their reputation, they are known as the "Murderers of the Great War" and the "Monster of the Calamity War". It should be noted that Mantle managed to create the second batch of 18 Gundam Frames before most of them were lost.**

 **-Mistral (Post Calamity War): The war created a massive split between the poor and rich with the rich living in large cities surrounded by large walls while the poor live in settlements that are opened to Grimm attacks. Despite this, Mistral was the kingdom with the most Mobile Armor kills and this earned them many rewards. They used the rewards to create the Seven Stars, a group of seven family clans that control the Mistral government, although there were disagreements in the beginning, the system effectively triumphed and began to control the kingdom. Relationships with other kingdoms are fine, but they look down on the kingdom for not helping the poor and isolate them from their cities. In reputation, they are known as the "Lords of the Great War" and the "Heroes of the Calamity War". Mistral created the third batch of 18 Gundam Frames and all of them are kept by the Seven Stars and lesser noble families.**

 **-Vacuo (Post Calamity War): This was the only kingdom not to be severely damaged by the Great War and the Calamity War. Shortly after the Calamity War, Vacuo sent aid to the 3 kingdom in terms of reconstruction, materials, and medical aid. Vacuo has a huge abundance of resources, but they are way behind in MS, warship, and infantry development, resulting in them using old model MS and warships along with modified Mobile Workers. Relationships with the other kingdoms are solid as they did sent aid to kingdoms when they were decimated by the war. In reputation, they are known as the "Cowards of the Great War" and the "Saviors of the Calamity War". Vacuo created the fourth and final batch of 18 Gundam Frames, but all of them were lost in the desert.**

 **-Warrior King Treaty: A treaty signed by all 4 kingdoms and is named after the king of Vale that fought Mantle. The treaty minimizes all MS weapons and bans all WMD type weaponry. Weapons like Dust gas and railguns are banned, but if the railgun is using a certain payload, it is in the gray zone of the treaty. The treaty also bans the research and development of any Mobile Armor or autonomous Mobile Suits, but the creation of sentient human sized machines are fine.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	2. V08-1228 Grimgerde Lancelot

**Hello people, I'm back, sorry for the long delay, I been working on one of my side projects and it is a bitch to write. Don't worry, I can manage. Anyways I will be replying to the 2 reviews on this story as of right now.**

 **Guest (June 30) :** **Well, I did say Iok was going to be in this dossier, but I didn't state all of the IBO cast will be in here, but it may be possible as I already added the Seven Stars, I might make references to other groups in the IBO world, like Teiwaz. Also, you are correct, if Mika and the rest of Tekkadan were to be in Beacon, Cardin is so dead.**

 **MaxHD2490 (Guest) :** **You are correct that this is a complete AU for RWBY with IBO elements and there is a reason for this. The Gundam Frames are supposed to represent demons, which are mostly dark and grey creatures. Considering that the pilots are some way messed up whether it be physiological or physical, I might alter some RWBY character's past in order for them to have inner demons, but don't worry, they won't change, that much. Also, considering that IBO is more gruesome and realistic than other Gundam series, the setting would have to change to account for this series, RWBY is mostly light-hearted, until *cough cough* Volume 3.**

 **Anyways, that's enough talking, here's the next unit.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **V08-1228 Grimgerde "Lancelot"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Grimgerde, the lower face area was remodeled to have green dual eyes instead of a line visor along with a mouth guard with 2 small vents. The side fins were retained on the head along with an addition of 75mm CIWS on the sides. The chest has 2-tube missile launchers on the upper torso along with armor added along the mid-section for better protection. The shoulders have sensors that pop out on the sides along with large shoulder shields that can move infront of back. Both arms have their usual Valkyrja Shield mounted on the forearm with the Valkyrja Sword stored inside them, but the shield can also mount the 110mm Valkyrja Rifle along the sword if needed along with modified Gravity Dust Generators. The side waists mounted grappling guns while the back waist can mount the main range weapon if needed. The legs have hidden weapons inside, which includes drills inside the kneecaps, long swords on the front that can unfold and be swung around using the leg, and spike launchers under the back foot. The back remains the same, but a new weapon was added, which is a pair of 6-barrel grenade launchers near the back shoulders. Color is green with black outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Valkyrja Shield: Mounted on the forearms, they are part of the Grimgerde's basic armor and stores one Valkyrja Blade inside.**

 **-Valkyrja Sword: Located inside the Valkyrja Shield, they can be held with the hand or be used from the shield by rotating forward. The metal used in the sword is tougher than the material used in Gundam Frames. The blades can damage Nano-Laminate Armor, but it is recommended to strike weak spots like open joints and gaps between armor.**

 **-110m Valkyrja Rifle: A standard range weapon for all units, it is lightweight in design, which allows quick maneuverability. However, like all regular range weapons, they are mostly ineffective againist Nano-Laminate Armor, but the rifle can be equipped with a drum magazine for higher ammunition. They can be mounted on the Valkyrja Shield if need and can still fire while mounted on the shield.**

 **-120mm SMG: (Design is same as the Vector submachine gun.) An optional range weapon and is mounted on the back waist. They are usually dual wielded and are lightweight, allowing more mobility. These guns exchange accuracy in far range for high rate of fire. If used, extra magazines are mounted on the side foot for quick reloads.**

 **-Anti-Armor Automatic Shotgun: (Design is same as the AA-12 shotgun.) An optional close range weapon and is mounted on the back waist. Like the SMG, they are usually dual wielded and are lightweight. These guns exchange range for devastating damage at close range, which can actually damage Nano-Laminate Armor. If used, extra magazines are mounted on the side foot for quick reloads or replace the standard magazine with a drum mag for more ammo capacity, but longer reload times.**

 **-2-Tube Missile Launcher: Mounted on the upper torso, they are loaded with shrapnel rounds that can damage Nano-Laminate Armor, but not on a fatal scale, but are useful to wear down the armor.**

 **-Large Shoulder Shields: Mounted on the shoulders, they can move in front or back of the suit. They are coated Nano-Laminate, allowing the shield to take regular or Dust rounds without the shield being destroyed.**

 **-Grappling Gun: Mounted the side waists, the hooks are coated with Nano-Laminate, meaning they can pierce MS armor, but if that doesn't work, the hooks attach themselves to the target by using a magnetic lock. However, if the enemy is skilled enough, they can grab the wire and swing around the suit that fired the hook.**

 **-Drills: Located inside the kneecaps, the drills are capable to penetrate Nano-Laminate Armor, but this weapon can be used properly for attacks from below.**

 **-Long Sword: Located in front of the leg, this weapon is used properly when it is fully unfolded, in which the unit has to fly for a short time to use it. The blades have sharp edges on both sides and are coated with Nano-Laminate Armor, allowing for a clean cut. The unit has to swing the legs to use this strange weapon.**

 **-Spike Launcher: Mounted under the back foot, they fire reinforced spikes that can damage Nano-Laminate Armor. They can be used together with the long swords if sword is being held by enemy unit; it makes a great sneak attack weapon.**

 **-6-Barrel Grenade Launcher: A pair of them are mounted near the back shoulders; they are loaded with thick smoke rounds, allowing the pilot to sneak up on targets or escape the battle field, but pilot can switch to an offensive loadout if needed.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate a unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless againist them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective againist this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-High Sensitivity Sensor: Located above the head, it is used to analyze a target's data.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type "Rebound": Mounted on the palms, this generator generates a field that can stop incoming projectiles and fire them back at targets twice the speed, but high speed projectiles like railgun bullets can negate this.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Vale Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Beacon Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Vale Military**

 **History**

 **Based on the old Valkyrja Frames from old Vale, the frame was revived with new equipment. Despite being an old frame, it can go toe to toe with current generation mobile suits. Vale's mobile suit was designed to DESTROY other mobile suits, their Valkyrja blades can destroy mobile suits and the process to make the metal is only accessible to Vale manufactors and they refuse to give out the information. Despite this, it is a complicated machine to pilot and requires lots of training to master this. Even the veteran pilots have difficulty using this suit as if the pilot makes one mistake, they are dead. There are rumors about an alternative piloting system to fully use the mobile suit's capabilities, but it requires surgery and can be fatal if inserted wrong along with the fact it grows along with the pilot when they grow up, but it is just a rumor, maybe…**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Mistral's Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **I'm pretty sure everyone knows what I'm talking about the alternative piloting system.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	3. EB-06r Graze Ritter Durandal

**Reply to review from mega float guest: No worries, I can understand why some people don't watch Gundam IBO.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **EB-06r Graze Ritter "Durandal"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Graze Ritter, the head dons a knight helm that uses a Spartan plume along with 75mm CIWS. The chest area was equipped with reactive armor that will detonate when it is strike and will not damage the suit using it. The shoulders were given shield plates similar to their commander variants along with extra swords inside the shields. The right arm was given a grappling gun that is coated with Electric Dust while the left arm has a folded shield. The left side of the waist retains the Knight Blade while the right side of the waist mounts an optional SMG or pistol and the back waist mounts a folded 180mm Long Rifle. The legs have hover units on top with 3-tube missile boxes on the sides along with roller blades on the back feet. The back uses the same backpack used by Atlas's Grazes along with a 6-tube grenade launcher on the right back shoulder. Color is light blue with black outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the unit's head, they are used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-180mm Long Rifle: (Design is the same as the sniper rifle used by the Zaku Sniper Type but with no wires, a magazine is on the bottom and a bipod is at the front.) Mounted on the back waist, it is a high powered solid weapon, this rifle can pierce the armor of a Death Stalker in one shot, but the recoil is so powerful, the unit will fall back if not crouching or laying down.**

 **-GR-W01 120mm Rifle: The main ranged weapon for all Grazes, it boasts high accuracy, but despite high accuracy, it is ineffective againist the armor of mobile suits unless it uses Dust rounds, which somewhat can put dents in the armor. The rifle can switch into a short rifle by replacing the standard barrel with a short barrel, while this decreases range and accuracy; it is effective when used with the battle axe for close range combat.**

 **-GR-H01 9.8mm Battle Axe: The main close quarters combat weapon for all Grazes, this is the solution for taking out mobile suits, and it was purely designed to damage MS armor. Pilots can also throw the axe and hope they can hit the target and anything hit by this thrown is a guarantee destruction of cockpit or limb.**

 **-GR-Hr01 Knight Blade: Developed specifically for the Graze Ritter, it has the same purpose as the Battle Axe, but it can be used for ceremonial purposes as it adopts a more stylish look. Extra ones are stored inside the shoulder shields.**

 **-Grappling Gun: Mounted on the right arm, the tip was coated with Electric Dust and can be magnetically locked. The purpose of this weapon is to either capture other mobile suits or Grimm.**

 **-120mm SMG: An optional range weapon and is mounted on the right side waist. It exchanges accuracy in far range for high rate of fire.**

 **-27mm Revolver Hand Cannon: An optional range weapon and is mounted on the right side waist, it takes the concept of a six shooter, but uses powerful AP or Dust rounds to put dents in Nano-Laminate Armor.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Shield: Folded up on the left arm, the shield itself is coated with Nano-Laminate, allowing the shield to take regular or Dust rounds without the shield being destroyed. Extra shields were place on the shoulders for extra protection along with extra swords.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Box: Mounted on the sides of the legs, they fire missiles that are loaded with shrapnel rounds and are mostly used to destroy warship class targets. The shrapnel is to ensure nothing in the blast area is left unscathed. However, the box can only hold 3 missiles per box, but the pilot can eject the boxes, in which they move at a high speed, it could put a dent in MS armor.**

 **-6-Barrel Grenade Launcher: Mounted on the right back shoulder; they are loaded with thick smoke rounds, allowing the pilot to sneak up on targets or escape the battle field, but pilot can switch to an offensive loadout if needed.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless againist them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective againist this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Head Sphere Sensor: Mounted inside the head, it is revealed during optical long-distance viewing and precise measurement.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Reactive Armor: Located in the chest area, unlike other reactive armors, this one detonates an explosive charge that damages the unit or weapon striking it and doesn't affect the pilot due to the armor actually firing off the unit to detach.**

 **Manufactor**

 **-Mistral Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Mistral Military (High Ranking)**

 **-Haven Academy Staff and Students (High Ranking)**

 **-Noble Families and their guards**

 **History**

 **Using the Graze Frame of Atlas, the unit was remodeled to be more fitted for the people of Mistral as they wanted the unit to be elegant while being deadly in combat. Thus the Graze Ritter "Durandal" was created; the unit focuses more on close quarters combat than range combat. However, the units are actually expensive to create than other units, so they are only limited to high ranking soldiers in the military, high ranking staff and students for Haven academy, and noble families along with their guards. Despite being an elegant unit, it made the pilots think too highly of themselves. Such case happened with Iok Kujan, the head of the Kujan family, a noble family that is part of the Seven Stars. In an attempt to destroy a White Fang Cell trying to crumble them, they sent Iok along with his guards to clear them out. When they arrived, Iok openly announced that they are here so the White Fang would wake up and fight them head on. That was not the case however, as they open fire on the group, destroying a good portion of Iok's guards. The fighting continued as Iok tried to fly up and attack from above, but the Ahab Dust Reactor suffered a malfunction and made him crash towards the ground and right in front of the White Fang base. White Fang soldiers placed explosive charges on the joints and the cockpit as Iok tried to move. The charges detonate, disabling the suit, but also attracted nearby Grimm. The Cell orders the retreat as they escape via Bullhead while the Grimm deals with Iok's guards. Turns out, the nearby Grimm was an experienced pack and had fought previous units before. The pack destroys all of Iok's guards and proceeds to maul down on Iok's suit. (Imagine how the BuCUEs in Gundam Seed Stargazer were destroying that one mobile suit, not telling for spoiler reasons.) The fragments manage to pierce Iok and crush his legs, but he was barely alive when reinforcements arrived to save him. Iok survived the attack, but his legs were forever broken and he was decommissioned from fighting until further notice.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Vacuo's Mass Produced Mobile Suit**

 **So how did you like Iok's injury? I will be keeping him alive until Volume 3, so don't worry about him being alive and besides, I disabled him for the remainder of Volume 1.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	4. UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi Junk Loader

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **UGY-R38 Spinner Rodi "Junk Loader"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Spinner Rodi, the head uses the same head model used by the Man Rodis, but the mid top section and sides were opened up fully to allow the main camera to roam around. The upper torso area mounts small vulcan guns and on the lower torso area is a pair of 400mm Buster Anchor located near the skirt armor. The arms use the same armor design from the Gundam Gusion with the addition of jet thrusters located inside the shoulders that have to open up and a small chainsaw on each of the lower gauntlet areas. The side waists have 3 hand grenades behind each side skirt while the back waist has the choice of either a boost hammer or hammer chopper. The legs can be modified to be either regular Spinner Rodi legs or Landman Rodi legs. Either way, they both mounted 4-tube anchor pods on the side of the legs with leg shields that protects the front area of the leg. The backpack can be either the Spinner Rodi backpack or the Man Rodi backpack. The Spinner Rodi backpack was equipped with a pair of sub arms that can hold extra weapons, the ability to carry large containers, and a recon probe launcher on top. The Man Rodi backpack was equipped with 4-tube missile launchers inside on the sides, a sub arm in the middle that is equipped with a camera, and additional 400mm Buster Anchors on top that open up. Color is desert yellow with bright orange outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-90mm Submachine Gun: One of the 3 main range weapons for the Spinner Rodi. It is commonly used by mercenaries or pirates for its easily handling and cheap cost. However, like most range weapons, they are ineffective against Nano-Laminate Armor, while Dust rounds puts dents in them. Another thing is that they exchange range for rate of fire.**

 **-130mm Machine Gun: (Design is the same as the machine guns used by the Spinner Rodis.) One of the 3 main range weapons for the Spinner Rodi. They are mostly used by the military and Shade Academy. It is average in all stats and is a common favorite. Like most range weapons, they are ineffective against Nano-Laminate Armor, while Dust rounds puts dents in them. There is also a grenade launcher on the underbarrel that is used to destroy groups of targets, but somewhat effective against MS.**

 **-200 x 25mm Smoothbore Gun: (Design is the same as the gun used by the Tierens from Gundam 00) One of the 3 main range weapons for the Spinner Rodi. They are mostly limited to heavy equipment forces. The weapon itself is too heavy to be carried by light weight MS frames; medium weight MS frames can hold it with 2 hands, while heavy weight frames can carry it with one hand. The Rodis fall under the heavy weight. Unlike most ranged weapons, it can actually put a dent in Nano-Laminate Armor without the usage of Dust rounds. There is also a 12.7mm coaxial machine gun under the barrel of the gun; the purpose of this weapon was to help calculate where the main shot of the gun was going to land.**

 **-Boost Hammer: One of the 2 main melee weapons for the Spinner Rodi. It is usually mounted on the back waist and can have its handle flip out, allowing for longer reach. There are also boosters built in that allows the weapon to be thrown or make your weapon swings faster.**

 **-Hammer Chopper: One of the 2 main melee weapons for the Spinner Rodi. It takes the concept of a hatchet, but has a hammer on the opposite end of the blade and there is a thruster unit at the bottom of the hammer head, allowing it to be thrown from far distances. Most pilots prefer this weapon as it feels natural to them compared to the Boost Hammer.**

 **-30mm Vulcan Gun: Mounted on the upper torso, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-400mm Buster Anchor: Mounted on the lower torso and inside the Man Rodi backpack. It is the Spinner Rodi's trump card. It fires powerful 400mm rounds that can easily destroy warships and mobile suits. This weapon is the largest caliber firearm to be installed on a mobile suit. However, there are drawbacks to this, the shockwave from this weapon temporarily stops the shooter in their tracks before it is able to move again, if firing this while in the air, there is a chance the shooter will get flung due to the force, and finally is that it is a one time usage as the barrels break, but the Man Rodi backpacks prevent this by surrounding the barrels with material that won't force the barrel to break.**

 **-Chainsaws: There were only small ones mounted on the lower gauntlet area. They aren't exactly used in combat, but rather they are used to get rid of obstacles that are blocking the suit's path. It is noted that when the saws activate, they make less sound than an actual chainsaw, allowing for stealth missions. When used as a weapon, they can slowly chip away melee weapons thanks to the saw teeth and when used against mobile suits, they can rip apart gaps in the armor or chip away the armor.**

 **-Hand Grenades: Three of them are stored behind each side skirt. There are 2 popular variants of this weapon, which are the "Cracker" and "Seeker" variants. The "Cracker" variant has smaller grenades inside, in which when the main grenade explodes; the smaller grenades are released, which covers more AOE. The "Seeker" variant works like a landmine, in which in you plant it into something and if a enemy passes by it, it will pop out from the ground and begin to seek down the target, but it has limited range and tracking feats.**

 **-Anchor Pods: Mounted on the side of the legs, they are 4-tubed and fire spiked rods that can wrap around a target or attach itself via magnets. The wires themselves are durable when pulling, but not so durable when slashed.**

 **-Leg Shields: Mounted on the front of the legs, they are used to protect the legs from being destroyed by any type of high power AP rounds. However, if the unit is in a squatting position, the shield can provide full cover and be used to stabilize shots, best used with the Smoothbore gun. Noted that the shields aren't coated with Nano-Laminated armor, but with layers of materials that can redirect the force of the impact to other parts of the shield.**

 **-Recon Probe Launcher: Mounted on top of the Spinner Rodi backpack, it fires disc shaped probes that scan the nearby terrain and mark any notable finds like resources, enemies, and allies. The probes have a short lifespan and are set to self-destruct after their lifespan expires.**

 **-4-Tube Missile Launchers: Mounted inside the sides of the Man Rodi backpack, the pilot has to lock onto a target to fire the missiles. The missiles are fired upwards before they come down to track down their targets. This type of missile is very useful for any type of siege due to how they don't go in a straight line.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless againist them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field** **.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Sub Arms: Mounted on the backpacks, they mostly used to carry extra weapons or other items. The Man Rodi backpack has a camera attached to it, allowing for surveying the field if there is danger. Some pilots have their sub arms modified so that they can fire weapons while they are on the back.**

 **-Unknown Reactor: Very little is known about this reactor, but what is known is that it replaces the Ahab Dust Reactor when the suits are in the city. It is known that it allows the mobile suit to work in the city without jamming any equipment along that its running time maybe unlimited.**

 **-Modified Cockpit: The cockpit was modified to have controls for the sub arms located above, extra monitors for looking back, and a quick escape hatch located underneath.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vacuo**

 **-Vacuo Military**

 **Operators**

 **-Shade Academy Students and Teachers**

 **-Vacuo Military**

 **-Vacuo Workforce**

 **-Dort Colonies**

 **History**

 **Originally a worker variant of the Rodi frames, Vacuo began to weaponize these units after the Calamity War as they lost most of their military grade suits during the war. The unit was modified so that it can quickly swap military grade parts to civilian grade parts, allowing the civilians to use it. The Spinner Rodi was very popular among the PMCs for being cheap and easy to repair along with the fact it is easy to control despite being a heavy weight unit. However, there is one strange gimmick about the suit; it's that its Ahab Dust Reactor can be swapped out for a completely unknown reactor that allows the suit to operate in the city without jamming anything. Currently right now, Vacuo is the only kingdom with this type of reactor.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: White Fang's Mass Produced Mobile Workers**

 **I'm not dead. Don't worry; I'm just working on my other projects, which take a long time.**

 **Currently right now, the White Fang has very limited mobile suits, so they resort to using mobile workers, but everyone knows that they aren't effective against mobile suits. However, the White Fang mobile workers were heavily modified to have the ability to damage a mobile suit, but sometimes, you have to make a sacrifice to operate this unit.**

 **Notes**

 **-Economy (Post Calamity War): The economy after the Calamity War was stable; however, there were clear indication who suffered the most. Mantle, now Atlas, suffered major setbacks, but recovered thanks to the CCT and receiving funds from Mistral. Mistral on the other hand basically divided the kingdom with a poor side and rich side. Vale was okay, but most of their economy came from their settlements and now that they are lost, they have to focus on a few projects. Vacuo dominates the economy due to their vast mines and resources. They have full control of the distribution of Ahab Dust Reactors thanks to their mines getting them, they monopolize the trade to gain more.**

 **-Unknown Reactor: There is very little information on this reactor other than that Vacuo created it and refuses to sell it. This reactor allows any mobile suit equipped with it to operate in the city without jamming equipment, avoiding the treaty. However, the most dangerous feature of this reactor is that it doesn't have a frequency, allowing the suit equipped with it to slip past radars that detect Ahab Reactors.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking for a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	5. TK-53 Mobile Worker Battle Loader

**Reply to review from Maroon567: Sorry, no its not, but the unknown reactor is related to a resource found a Sunrise Anime.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit (Erm...Mobile Worker) design.**

* * *

 **TK-53 Mobile Worker "Battle Loader"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Unit: Based on the Tekkadan New Mobile Worker, the main body was similar to the body frame used by the commander variant of the CGS Mobile Worker, but the back seat is now inside the body and works like a gunner. The top part was equipped with micro recon probes on the front, a 12.7mm machine gun turret mounted on the back that the gunner can either use a remote to control it or manually, and smoke dischargers on the sides of the body. The sides were given arms to hold onto their weapons that were usually mounted on their sides along with a gimmick that allows the mid area to convert into a type of energy weapon. The arms were also mounted with 3-tube missile launchers on the top shoulder with 4-tube anchor pods on the sides. The lower part of the unit was upgraded so that it has quad legs with increased elevation by having them fold inwards with a wheel on each end into a upside down V shape along with transforming into a high-speed mode by lowering the parts to have the new 8 wheels hit the ground to increase speed. The quad legs were also given the ability to make small jumps to get over terrain thanks to the spring like suspension used in the legs. The engine located on the back was moved underneath the main body for extra protection and in order for the back to have the ability to carry flatbeds, containers, and a small armory for the pilots. Color is white with a black version the White Fang symbol on the sides and on the front.**

 **-Heavy Weapons: Based on the Gjallarhorn Mobile Workers, the main body was equipped with reinforced shock armor plating that would redirect damage to other parts of the armor to allow the unit to keep pushing forward. The sides have retractable 12.7mm machine guns to cover their sides and are controlled by the driver or automatically. The top section was converted into a type of manned turret that the gunner gets in by the back. The standard turret loadout is a heavy caliber machine gun in the middle, a pair of 60mm cannons along the machine gun, large shield on the sides that has smoke dischargers along the rims with heavy nail guns located inside the shields and a feature that allows the shields to slightly move. The rear support loadout was equipped with a 40mm multi-barreled CIW in the middle, micro-mine dispersers, and 2 pairs of 4-tube missile pods with the addition of an advanced mapping systems for the gunner to mark down attack coordinates. Color is black with the White Fang symbol on the sides.**

 **-Mobile Artillery Weapons Platform: Based on the Union New Mobile Worker, the main body was flatten to allow the artillery pieces to be mounted. The cockpit was moved into the main body and there is an emergency exit hatch underneath. The sides of the main body was either equipped with a pair of 6-tube 40mm grenade launchers or smoke dischargers. The legs were given the ability to anchor themselves into the ground by using spikes located in the feet with 3-barreled Gatling guns on top of each foot. The top section was converted into a type of turret that could be controlled by the driver or a gunner, but the gunner seat is optional and it is in open space, making the gunner vulnerable. The suppression loadout was equipped with 3 180mm recoilless cannons as the main gun, a pair of 2-tube micro missile launchers, and a single 60mm cannon on top of the 3 180mm recoilless cannons for close range encounters. The interceptor loadout was equipped with a quad 150mm x 50 caliber rapid fire anti-air cannon as the main gun, a pair 40mm multi-barreled CIWS on the sides, and flare pods on top. The buster loadout was equipped with a 300 x 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, 2 pairs of 133mm cannons on separate platforms that are near the smoothbore cannons, and 3-tube "Iron Lizard" missile launchers located on the sides of the mobile worker. Color is gray with a white version of the White Fang symbol on the sides.**

 **Armaments**

 **-12.7mm Machine Gun: Mounted on top back of the base mobile worker with retractable ones on the sides of the heavy weapons mobile worker. They are mostly used to take out infantry or destroy lightly armored targets, but heavily armored targets like mobile workers or suits are considered ineffective. The ones mounted on the heavy weapons mobile worker can be controlled by the pilot or automatically as it would target any enemy signatures.**

 **-3-Barrel Gatling Gun: Mounted on top of the feet for the mobile artillery weapons platform mobile worker with an expanded ammo magazine right behind the gun for reloading. Like the 12.7mm, they are mostly effective against infantry or light armored targets, but they can actually put dents in mobile worker armor, but not mobile suits.**

 **-30mm Machine Gun: Usually mounted on the sides of the mobile worker, the White Fang had the weapon modified into a handheld rifle with a grip and trigger included. The rifle does decent damage to other types of mobile workers, but heavily armored targets like the heavy weapons mobile worker has problems breaking the armor. Like most ranged weapons they are mostly ineffective against nano-laminated armor. A neat upgrade to the weapon itself is that the front underbarrel can mount a single shot grenade launcher or a carbon knife as a bayonet.**

 **-6-Tube Missile Launcher: (Design is the same as the Gundam Ground Type missile launcher.) A handheld and modified version of the mobile worker missile launcher. While the original fires 8 small sized missiles at targets, the handheld one fires 6 medium sized missiles that does a reasonable amount of damage to regular targets. A single volley from this weapon won't damage a mobile suit; it will wear down the Nano-laminated armor and with enough missiles, possibly destroy the mobile suit. Another feature to this weapon is that when the ammo runs for the missiles, the pilot or gunner can purge the tubes and the weapon will become a 30mm handgun with a trigger at the back.**

 **-60mm Cannon: Mounted alongside the main gun for the standard loadout for the heavy arms mobile worker, on top of the suppression loadout main weapon for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, and a handheld weapon for their base units. The cannon itself has no problems destroying the tough armor of the heavy weapons mobile worker, but like most weapons, it's ineffective against Nano-laminated armor. A strange upgrade to the handheld weapon was the addition of a large spike gun on the underbarrel that usually reloads from the sides. The spike itself has enough force to pierce through a heavy weapons mobile worker.**

 **-Pile Bunker: (Design is the same as the VS Pile Bunker from the Lost Planet series.) Designed by the White Fang and was always used for Anti-MS Combat. It was usually handheld or strapped on the sides of the arm and the weapon itself is devastating. The weapon fires a reinforced metal spike that is coated with Earth Dust that can pierce right through Nano-laminated armor. However, there are drawbacks to this weapon, it only has 10 shots before the gas used for the weapon run out, reload time is very slow, and once you fire this weapon, you are immobile for a few seconds due to the recoil.**

 **-Carbon Knife: Usually handheld or strapped on the sides of the arm, they are the mobile worker's main melee weapon. The knife itself uses super strong carbon to damage the pilot's foes or deflect some shots. The knife does show some abilities to damage MS armor, but only scratches and the weapon itself was not designed for stabbing even though there is sharp tip at the top, it was designed as a bludgeon to crush their foes into pieces.**

 **-Blast Cannons: (They fire similarly to how the Silhouette Knights fire their magic bolts from Knights and Magic.) Revealed when the midsection of the arms converts into the weapon and is only for the base mobile worker. The weapon itself uses energy from the mobile worker's reactor and the projectile itself is just a small bolt, but is enhance upon being fire by a small pseudo glyph that is generated in front of the cannon. The weapon is ineffective against nano-laminated armor, but can quickly wear it down for other weapons to attack the suit. The weapon is mostly used to stop enemy mobile workers as they would deliver a stun effect upon impact.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Net Launcher: Mounted on top of the shoulders for the base mobile workers. When a missile from this launcher closes in on an enemy targets, the missiles explodes to release a large net that can ensnare targets in to stop their movement. They are also used in Anti-MS Combat in which they are used to catch the legs.**

 **-4-Tube Anchor Pods: Mounted on the sides of the shoulder of the base mobile worker. They are used to either grapple in targets or have the mobile worker itself traverse difficult terrain like mountains or cliffs. The hooks themselves can attach themselves by either a sharp end or a magnetic lock. The hooks are strong enough to hold down mobile suits, that is if the pilot can actually keep them on. They are can be used in Anti-MS Operations that can either involve capturing or destruction of a certain unit.**

 **-Heavy Caliber Machine Gun: The main weapon of the standard turret loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, they have the firepower to basically destroy any type of mobile workers, even itself. However like most ranged weapons, they are ineffective to Nano-laminated armor.**

 **-Shields: Mounted on the sides of the standard turret loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, they are mostly to protect the unit from any fatal shots to the turret. The shields have the ability to slightly move to protect lower or higher elevated shots or maybe bash something in.**

 **-Heavy Nail Gun: Located inside the shields of the standard turret loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, they are mostly used to destroy heavily armored targets like bunkers or reinforced mobile workers. Despite their firepower, they are ineffective against Nano-laminated armor, in fact, the armor will make the nail recoil back into the gun and destroy the weapon along with the shield.**

 **-40mm Multi-Barreled CIW: Mounted in the middle of the rear support loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, it's mostly used to stop any enemy units from getting close. The weapon is able to destroy lightly armored targets, but not so much against heavily armored targets.**

 **-Micro-Mine Dispersers: Located inside the rear support loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, they fire micro mines into the air that spread out once they hit ground. The mines can't fully destroy mobile workers, but they can destroy the treads of the unit and make them immobile along with taking care of infantry.**

 **-4-Tube Missile Pod: 2 Pairs are located on the sides of the rear support loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, they mostly used with other units equipped with the same loadout to overwhelm the enemy with hundreds of missiles. The missiles can obliterate a MS or warship if enough missiles are used and can be loaded with different types of payloads like incendiary, Flashbangs, or shrapnel that spread out to make a deadly AOE effect.**

 **-6-Tube 40mm Grenade Launchers: Mounted on the sides of the mobile artillery weapons platform mobile worker, they are mostly used to stop incoming enemies. They can destroy most mobile workers except for heavily armored ones.**

 **-180mm Recoilless Cannon: Three of them are the main weapon for the suppression loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, as the name suggests, they show no recoil when fired, allowing the unit to charge in while firing the gun. The weapon can be loaded with different type of rounds like cluster, mines, or AP, which can put a dent in Nano-laminated armor.**

 **-2-Tube Micro Missile Launchers: Mounted on the sides of the 180mm recoilless cannons for the suppression loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker and unlike other missiles launchers, this one releases multiple smaller missiles when close to a target. They don't do as much damage as a regular missile, but they cover a decent area with multiple missiles.**

 **-Quad 150mm X 50 Caliber Rapid Fire Anti-Air Cannon: The main weapon for the interceptor loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker and while it has anti-air in the name, it can be used for ground combat if needed. The weapon can fire 720 rounds per minute and each bullet is fast as Mach 5, but sometimes this strains the weapon as it could breakdown. So in order to prevent this, Ice Dust crystals were placed around the barrel as when the weapon overheats, the crystals would melt and cool off the gun to make it ready to fire again. The cannon can be loaded with different types of dedicated anti-air shells.**

 **-40mm Multi-Barreled CIWS: Mounted on sides of the anti-air cannon for the interceptor loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, they are mostly used for any close range encounters and can ward off lightly armored targets, but heavily armored targets are no good.**

 **-Flare Pods: Mounted on top of the anti-air cannon for the interceptor loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, while they may sound useless against anything that doesn't use a lock on feature, the flares use a special mixture of Gravity Dust that attracts any projectiles to it while retaining its original ability.**

 **-300 X 50mm Smoothbore Cannon: The main weapon for the buster loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, this weapon can easily destroy a mobile suit with full Nano-Laminated Armor in one shot, but the downside of this weapon is that the recoil is so great that the shooter will be pushed back and crash if not tethered to the ground properly.**

 **-133mm Cannons: 2 pairs are located on separate platforms next to the smoothbore cannon of the buster loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, while not as strong as the 180mm cannon, it still does heavy damage to mobile workers.**

 **-3-Tube "Iron Lizard" Missile Launchers: (They are literally the Iron Lizard missiles from the Metal Slug series and if you knew about it before reading this, props to you.) Located on the sides of the buster loadout for the M.A.W.P. mobile worker, they are just missiles with wheels strapped to the bottom of it. The missile will drop to ground level before suddenly boosting forward to crash into anything that is in their way. The weapon will explode on contact and deals massive damage to the target, heck; it could even destroy a mobile suit if enough of them are used.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Arms: Used by the base mobile workers for the White Fang, they are mostly used to hold onto weapons, carry items, or even grab people if needed. It is noted that the arms used are not made from the same material used in mobile suits, so it does have limits to what it can carry and the fact it can convert into a weapon.**

 **-Micro Recon Probes: Mounted on the top front of the base mobile workers for the White Fang, these drones are usually activated and will scan the surround area. The pilot can throw these probes like a scanning grenade for farther distances, have them circle the unit for inbound targets, or just have them freely roam the area.**

 **-Smoke Dischargers: Mounted on the sides of the base mobile worker, along the rims of shields for the standard loadout for the heavy weapons mobile worker, and on the sides of the M.A.W.P. mobile worker. They fire smoke grenades into the air that can cover a large area, allowing for the unit to either retreat or fight back if needed. The smoke can cover a mobile suit's upper body, so other mobile workers can possibly see where the shooter is going.**

 **-Modified Quad Legs: An upgrade to the base mobile worker for the White Fang, it comes with a feature that allows them to fold inwards with a wheel on each end into a upside down V shape for increased elevation along with transforming into a high-speed mode by lowering the parts to have the new 8 wheels hit the ground to increase speed. It also comes with a feature that allows them to make small jumps to get over terrain thanks to the spring like suspension used in the legs.**

 **-Flatbeds: Usually mounted on the back of the base mobile workers for the White Fang, their cargo usually ranges from personal, cargo, or important items. They mostly carry cargo that doesn't exceed their weight limits and sometimes the pilots and gunners would use the flatbed to carry a small armory that included machine guns, grenades, RPGs, and armor should the unit be unable to move.**

 **-Shock Armor Plating: Used by the heavy weapons mobile workers, the armor uses special materials that when a type of projectile hits the plating, the armor would redirect some of the damage to other parts of armor to avoid the main area being pierced. However, this only applies to projectiles, not melee weapons.**

 **-Advanced Mapping System: Used by the rear support loadout of the heavy weapons mobile workers and the M.A.W.P. mobile workers, they allow artillery strikes to be as accurate as possible. It uses a grid-based map to allow the gunner or pilot to mark down their firing shots without the need of spotter.**

 **-Anchor Spikes: Mounted on the feet of the M.A.W.P. mobile workers, they are used to basically anchor the unit into a solid position. This allows the pilot to fire high recoil weapons without the worries of being flung back. While the spikes can pierce through the ground, they are useless against most types of heavy armor.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Dort Colonies**

 **Operators**

 **-White Fang (Mechanized Corps)**

 **-White Fang (Predator Division)**

 **History**

 **Dated back to the time of the Great War and is still being used today, the mobile worker was interesting piece of tech. Originally used for non-combatant situations, the unit had to be reworked to replace any lost military vehicles during war time. Turns out, the mobile worker worked better than most military vehicles due to their large Dust Engine and mobility. That is, until mobile suits were introduced, most of the unit's weapons were considered ineffective against the Nano-Laminated Armor with a few of them being able to put a dent in it. While mobile suits replaced the mainstream production, all of the kingdoms still use the mobile workers for their city defense because of the Ahab Dust Reactors in the mobile suits would shut down the city they are in. The White Fang managed to obtain hundreds of these units and modify them with the help of the Dort Colonies. While these units prove their worth for the cause, the White Fang wanted more power, so they dug up a forbidden technology that was thought to be lost during the Calamity War. This was the Alaya-Vijnana System; an organic device system that allows a pilot to reach the full extends of his or her mobile suit. However, the system required surgery that made the implants stick out of their spines. While dangerous, it led to major successes in some of their operations as they formed a new division for these operators. They were dubbed the Predator Division and took the most dangerous missions for the White Fang. Currently the highest solo mobile suit kill count in the division is 9, but that number went down to 7 after the pilot deserted from the White Fang.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Ruby Rose's Mobile Suit**

 **Now we get to the good part of this dossier and like my CE one, she doesn't get a Gundam type until later.**

 **Now these mobile workers may be considered deadly againist Non-PD Era grunt suits, but don't forget, this is the PD Era, so most range weapons are useless against the suits. The only weapons that the mobile worker can use that can actually fully destroy a mobile suit is the Pile Bunker and the 300 X 50mm Smoothbore Cannon, and they have their faults. Also, the base form for the White Fang mobile workers are based off the Tower Type 1 Vess from the anime, M3 the dark metal**

 **Notes**

 **-Alaya-Vijnana System: Said to be created during Calamity War, this was a very old man-machine interface that allowed MS pilots to use the full power of mobile suits. It's said that this was the original concept of piloting the MS, but there were reasons why this system wasn't fully used. The reason why was that the pilot would have to get dangerous surgery to receive the implants, which is left on their spines, deforming it slightly. Aura users have a higher chance of living while most of the surgeries end in death or permanent disability. The system allows the pilot to connect to the mobile suit's data through physical connection that allows the pilot to have a higher reaction, spatial awareness, and control without the need for reading a manual, even idiots can pilot a mobile suit with this system. Also, the more implants you get, the stronger you get, but there's the risk to that, but there are a few cases where the deformities caused by the implants won't appear, allowing for easy concealment. The White Fang uses this system with their subjects being volunteers.**

 **-Dort Colonies: A set of islands off the coast of Vacuo that is co-owned by Vacuo and Mistral's Seven Stars. Vacuo mostly controls the trading of the colony while the Seven Stars deal with the government. The colonists live poor lives as the Seven Stars basically oppresses them daily high demands of resources. The colonists plan for revolution, but it wasn't the right time, so they team up with the White Fang for the purpose of them backing them up in their time of revolution.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking for a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	6. V08-1228 Grimgerde Crimson Inheritor

**Reply to review from Maroon567: Grimgerde, not sure if it will be later, and I would say it can affect their personality, hell, they might have a second personality because of it.**

 **While this may seem strange, I'm using a custom built Grimgerde I found online as the base, while this may seem cheap, there is a reason for this. There aren't just a lot of actual PD mobile suits to choose from, so most of the ace suits would be custom built units found online and modified by me.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own this modified version of this mobile suit as the original one belongs to Yukki, the modeler.**

* * *

 **V08-1228 Grimgerde "Crimson Inheritor"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the custom built Grimgerde built by Yukki. The head mostly remains the same, but new parts have been added to it along with the removal of any decals. They include 75mm CIWS on the sides of the head, a new faceplate that includes dual silver eyes and a mouth guard, and Ruby's symbol on the sides of the helmet. The upper torso was given lighter, but weaker armor along with a pair of "Slash Harkens" located near the sections where the arms meet the body and the lower torso was given the ability to make 360 degree turns. The arms were replaced with arms similar to the Type-97 Fubuki TSF from the Muv Luv Alternative series, but there large boosters on the side shoulders that were similar to the Type-04 Shiranui TSF. The arms removed the Valkyrja shields and blades with arm sheaths on the sides that hold a Valkyrja knife. The side waists mount a pair of 120mm SMGs with the back waist mounting an experimental Jump Unit. The legs remain the same other than it was given drill in the knees and hidden blade compartments inside the legs themselves. The back only mounts a pair of grappling guns near the back shoulder. Color is dark red with silver outlines.**

 **-"White Rose": Using the same basis as "Crimson Inheritor", the head does have a new faceplate that includes silver eyes and a mouth guard, but there is no symbol or 75mm CIWS located anywhere. The upper torso has the cockpit moved the back, making a lump on the back, the mid-torso section has no cover, but can make 360 degree turns. The arms are the same with the shoulders mounting 32-tube micro missile launchers that are inside and pop out when in use. The arms have armor plating that full covers the weak spots while retaining their ability to mount the Valkyrja shields and blades. The side waists have Flash Boosters while the back waist mounts a custom Assault Cannon. The legs only have the hidden blade compartment inside the legs as an upgrade other than weaker, but lighter armor. The back has the cockpit in a hunchback like position and the only weapons added on were a pair of different Assault Cannons near the shoulder back. Color is white with dark red outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Crescent Rose: A mobile suit sized version of Ruby's weapon, it is a combination of a scythe and a high caliber sniper rifle. It has different 3 modes, storage is its basic mode in which it takes a form of a box for Ruby to carry, rifle mode converts the box into a bolt-action rifle that is used to shoot targets from afar, and scythe mode converts the box into a full length scythe that is used for close to medium range combat, it can also double as a long barrel sniper rifle as the rifle's barrel is at the tip. The recoil of the rifle is so powerful that it would knock the person back, but Ruby uses this to her advantage as she uses the recoil of the rifle to propel herself. The scythe can switch into a war scythe, which is usually used more as a spear. Ruby can load different types of Dust ammo for her weapon, ranging from fire, ice, to even gravity. It is noted that the scythe is made from the same material used in in Valkyrja blades, allowing the weapon to damage Nano-Laminated Armor.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head for "Crimson Inheritor", they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-"Slash Harkens": (They are the Slash Harkens used for the Knightmares in Code Geass.) Located near the sections where the arms meet the body, they are basically wire guided projectiles that can be used for offensive or defensive moves. Ruby uses these weapons to get up to targets up close or get to cover quickly.**

 **-Valkyrja Knife: (Design is the same as the Type-65 PB Knife used in Muv Luv Alternative) Stored the arm sheaths, they are mostly last resort weapons, but can be used as an actual weapon as it can damage Nano-Laminated Armor.**

 **-120mm SMGs: Mounted on the side waists, they are usually dual wielded and are lightweight, allowing more mobility. These guns exchange accuracy in far range for high rate of fire. If used, extra magazines are mounted on the side foot for quick reloads.**

 **-Drills: Located inside the kneecaps, the drills are capable to penetrate Nano-Laminate Armor, but this weapon can be used properly for attacks from below.**

 **-Long Sword: Located in front of the leg for both "Crimson Inheritor" and "White Rose", this weapon is used properly when it is fully unfolded, in which the unit has to fly for a short time to use it. The blades have sharp edges on both sides and are coated with Nano-Laminate Armor, allowing for a clean cut. The unit has to swing the legs to use this strange weapon.**

 **-Grappling Guns: Mounted on near the back shoulder, the hooks are coated with Nano-Laminate, meaning they can pierce MS armor, but if that doesn't work, the hooks attach themselves to the target by using a magnetic lock. However, if the enemy is skilled enough, they can grab the wire and swing around the suit that fired the hook.**

 **-32-Tube Micro Missile Pod: Located inside the shoulder and pop out when in use for "White Rose", they fire smaller, weaker missiles as they save space for carrying weapons.**

 **-Valkyrja Shield: Mounted on the forearms of "White Rose", they are part of the Grimgerde's basic armor and stores one Valkyrja Blade inside.**

 **-Valkyrja Sword: Located inside the Valkyrja Shield for "White Rose", they can be held with the hand or be used from the shield by rotating forward. The metal used in the sword is tougher than the material used in Gundam Frames. The blades can damage Nano-Laminate Armor, but it is recommended to strike weak spots like open joints and gaps between armor.**

 **-110m Valkyrja Rifle: A standard range weapon for all Valkyrja units and 2 are used for "White Rose", it is lightweight in design, which allows quick maneuverability. However, like all regular range weapons, they are mostly ineffective against Nano-Laminate Armor, but the rifle can be equipped with a drum magazine for higher ammunition. They can be mounted on the Valkyrja Shield if need and can still fire while mounted on the shield.**

 **-Custom Assault Cannon: (Design is the same as the Type-87 Support Assault Cannon from Muv Luv Alternative.) Mounted on the back waist, it uses an extended barrel over a 36mm chaingun barrel to increase accuracy and penetrating power with a scope and is reserved mostly to sniper personal. The weapon can be fired in full auto or single shot, but most pilots choose single shot for obvious reasons.**

 **-Assault Cannons: (Design is the same as the Type-87 Assault Cannon from Muv Luv Alternative.) Carried by sub arms mounted near the back shoulders for "White Rose". It is a combination of 2 types of guns, a 36mm chaingun makes up the base with a removable 120mm cannon on the top front. The 36mm rounds are mostly ineffective against Nano-Laminated Armor, but the 120mm rounds will surely put a dent in the armor. The 36mm chaingun carries 2000 rounds per magazine with 6 rounds for the 120mm cannon. The weapon is surprisingly light and easy to handle.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-High Sensitivity Sensor: Located above the head, it is used to analyze a target's data.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Advanced Support Intelligence (A.S.I.): Located inside the cockpit for "Crimson Inheritor", it is a specialized AI designed to help control the complex controls of the Grimgerde, it can help the pilot pull off complex maneuvers and moves. The pilot can even use the AI to control the suit itself and it shows that it can go toe to toe with 3 regular Graze pilots. However, there is one fatal flaw to this AI, it's that it has a nasty habit of taking over the suit by force if it deems the situation too dangerous. It is noted that the unit's optics glow green when in use or control.**

 **-Sniper Support: Located inside the cockpit for both machines, the pilot uses a large sniper-like mechanism to fire their sniper shots that are usually hard to do when in long range. (Works like how Lockon Stratos fires when he is in sniper mode.)**

 **-Flash Boosters Type Omni: Mounted on the shoulders "Crimson Inheritor" and on the side waists for "White Rose", this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes, the wings can also move freely around the shoulder and side legs to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-Experimental Dust Jump Unit: (Design is the same as the jump unit used by the Type-94 Shiranui TSF from Muv Luv Alternative.) Mounted on the back waist for "Crimson Inheritor", it uses a mixture of unstable Dust to allow the unit to achieve high speeds. The unit can also allow the unit to fly for a short time, but only on mode can be active during a time. "Jet" mode for speed and "Rocket" mode of flight. Ruby can activate her semblance, which is speed, to make the boosters go into overdrive, increasing the speed 3 times. For some reason, rose petals come out of the engine when semblance is used. The only problem with this engine is that Ruby cannot use it all the time, if used continuously; the engine would overload and explode. A common problem among the many different jump units of this series is that it requires maintenance every time it is sortied. The jump unit can be purged if needed and it can also boost in all directions, making it very adaptable.**

 **-Sub Arms: Located on the back for "White Rose", they are mostly used to carry extra weapons into the battlefield, but this one was modified so that it can fire the carried weapon automatically or by the pilot.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vale Military**

 **-Rose Family**

 **-Summer Rose**

 **-Ruby Rose**

 **Operators**

 **-Unknown Rose family member during the Calamity War**

 **-Summer Rose**

 **-Ruby Rose**

 **History**

 **First developed by the Vale military during the Calamity War, this unit was given to the Rose family, who are royal guards to the King of Vale. There is little known about the machine during the Calamity War other than accounts saying it was an angel on the battlefield. The unit was locked in their family vault after the end of the war, but was reactivated by Summer Rose for the machine to be her personal unit. The unit was equipped with an unknown black box system with activation requirements unknown. Summer Rose was taking a stroll with the unit and with her young daughter, Ruby inside the cockpit when tragedy struck. The unit was ambushed by 3 Grazes piloted by descendants of some of Mantle's ace pilots. They seek revenge against the Rose family's MS. Summer is forced to fight, but the unit only had the Valkyrja Blades and twin Assault Cannons, so it was difficult one to win. She manages to drop off the young Ruby somewhere she thought was safe, but after destroying 2 of the 3 Grazes, the 3rd one manages to find Ruby and play a hostage situation. Everything was a blur after that as Ruby was knocked out and when she woke up, "White Rose" was lying on its side as the back cockpit was open and when she checked inside, no traces of blood or a body can be seen. Help arrives as they take the machine and Ruby out of the fight, but she believes that her mother is still there and begged to go find her. Years later, Ruby inherits "White Rose" and renames it to "Crimson Inheritor". She gets a free pass to Beacon by Ozpin, but deep in her mind, she wants to find answers to where her mother has gone.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Weiss Schnee's Mobile Suit**

 **Now I made Ruby kinda like Yang when it comes to searching for her mother, but she is dead serious on finding her mother, even if it kills her.**

 **If you didn't noticed by now, I'm aware of the Tactical Surface Fighters or TSFs from the Muv Luv Alternative series. I'm a fan of the mechs in the series, but not so much for some of the stories and characters. If anyone is interested, I can make a Tactical Surface Fighter Dossier for the RWBY crew if anyone is interested in one.**

 **Notes**

 **-Ruby Rose (Post Disaster): Same scenario and age when she got into Beacon, she's mostly normal, but she is on the search for her mother. She states that since there was no blood or body inside "White Rose", her mother is alive somewhere in the world. This can lead to her downfall as she would take any sorts of information about her mother as to even rumors. She will not stop to find her mother, even if she has to abandon everything else to find her.**


	7. ASW-G-26 Gundam Bune

**So for the demon in the Ars Goetia I chose for Weiss is the 26th demon known as Bune. Why this one? According to what I was reading, Bune can create demons from the dead, make people eloquent and wise, give true answers to their demands, and richness. I felt like this was a match for Weiss as her family is a noble one, they expected her to be noble, but she doesn't want that as she wants to find her true path. A more rebellious Weiss is what I'm thinking for this AU.**

 **Like Ruby's custom Grimgerde, I will be using a set of fan works as the base for some of the Gundam Frames and the series of fan works will be Gundam Beast, if you don't know, it's a collection of really good designed mobile suits that can transform into an animal.**

 **Holy crap! Two chapters in a row! These are rare occasions.**

 **I do not own anything except for the custom version of this suit.**

* * *

 **ASW-G-26 Gundam Bune**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Ryujin Gundam from the Gundam Beast fan series, the head was given a double filter gas mask on the mouth and an energy receiver installed in the large crystal on the forehead. The eyes glow light blue and there is a scar over the left eye. The entire body frame has black outlines along the body that can open up to reveal power lines that change color depending on what type of Dust in being used. The chest was given a 2-tube missile launcher located on the chest that opens up to fire them. The shoulders have 3 large dust vials located on top that usually pop up when venting. The hands were equipped with Dust manipulation generators. The right arm can attach Myrtenaster via magnetic lock, but when not locked, a heat claw appears from inside the arm. The left arm retains its Ryubi Sword located behind the arm, but was upgraded to include a Glyph generator that connects to Weiss's semblance located on the shield part of the sword along with a semi-auto rifle attached underneath the sword. The left side of the waist has a satchel of Dust grenades with the right side of the waist is a foldable short sword with the back waist equipped with a pair of 4-tube tracker missile launchers. The legs were equipped with Graze ground type hover gear with 4-tube anchor pods on the sides of the feet and a single shot Ice Dust grenade launcher located in the kneecaps. The back was equipped with a pair of dragon head shaped Dust cannons that can move and extend its length. Color is blue with white outlines.**

 **-A.D.C. Form: A black tinted visor covers the eyes of the unit and the Dust power lines reveal themselves as they open up the armor. The dragon head's eyes glow white as they extend their lengths.**

 **-"Primal" Form: The units eyes glow blood red as the gas mask comes off, revealing a set of sharp fang-like teeth for the mouth as they can actually move. The Dust power lines reveal themselves with the armor opening up and the dragon heads have sharper teeth and their eyes also glow blood red.**

 **-MA Form: Takes the appearance of a serpent dragon. The head is just the MS head that has transformed into the dragon's head, but the mouth of the dragon can use a Dust cannon. The little arms on the dragon are the heat claws and the Ryubi Sword becomes the tail part of the dragon as it can also become a whip. The Ice Dust grenade launcher was placed in the top middle of the body, the 4-tube anchor pods on the sides of the body, and the other MS weapons were stored away. The twin dragon head Dust cannons were moved to the mid-section of the dragon.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Myrtenaster: A mobile suit sized version of Weiss's weapon, it is a rapier with a revolver ammo chamber as the hilt. There is an exhaust sticking out on top for Dust to be used. Weiss uses Dust to modify her battle style; she could send pillars of flames towards targets, create barriers, or even combine it with her Glyphs to create special types of Glyphs, one of them being a Haste Glyph. The chamber can only hold six Dust vials, but Weiss can eject the vials to put in new ones. It is noted that the rapier tip itself is coated with Nano-Laminate, allowing for fatal stabs.**

 **-Hyper Dust Cannon: (Design is the same as the mega beam cannon the original Ryujin Gundam is holding.) Recovered from the same site where Bune was found, it was modernized to use the current types of Dust and to be in better shape when in use. The cannon uses Dust vials to fire their shots, however it all depends on what type of Dust in being use. If Ice Dust is used, it will fire large ice shards at the enemy or if lightning Dust is used, it will fire bolts of lightning at the target. It is noted that after each shot, the weapon will open its vent to remove anything heat and leftover Dust as the vial would eject from the top and wait for a new vial to be inserted. There are 3 firing modes in the cannon, there is rapid fire, regular shot, and blast.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-2-Tube Missile Launcher: Mounted on the chest, they open up to fire and the missile themselves were equipped with a "scatter" payload, allowing for a bigger AOE effect.**

 **-Dust Based Weapons: Created from the Dust manipulation generators located on the hands, they can take the form of any known type of melee weapons like spears or swords. The property of the weapon differs based on what types of Dust are used, for example, it can be an Ice Dust spear for only using Ice Dust, but there are the unstable "Fusion" Dusts mixtures like lightning mixed with fire.**

 **-Heat Claw: Mounted on the right arm when Myrtenaster is not locked on, it is a last resort weapon. While its regular claw don't damage Nano-Laminated Armor, the claws heated mode can cut good pieces of the armor off.**

 **-Ryubi Sword: Mounted on the left arm, it is a combination of a large sword with a shield covering the handle and parts of the sword. The sword is usually folded back when not in use and is part of the unit's tail when in MA form. The shield is covered in Nano-Laminate, but not the blade, however the blade can swing at such a strong force that it COULD cut Nano-Laminated Armor. There is a semi-auto rifle attached underneath the sword that is clip fed and is mostly used to ward off enemies.**

 **-Glyph Generator: Mounted on the shield of the Ryubi Sword, it connects to the Schnee's family semblance, which are Glyphs. Weiss can use these Glyphs to her advantage like creating platforms, shields, or even defying the laws of physics themselves like increasing the suit's speed or slow down an enemy suit. She can also power up the Glyphs by using different types of Dust to gain an elemental effect, but they seem to increase the Aura drainage for her.**

 **-Dust Grenades: Located in a satchel mounted the left side of the waist, the grenades play a game of roulette as the grenades would have different elemental effects when they explode, so it would be hard to mark down what type of Dust is in it until it detonates.**

 **-Short Sword: Folded up and mounted on the right side of the waist, the sword is mostly used to engage enemies at close range when the Ryubi Sword is unavailable to use.**

 **-4-Tube Tracker Missile Launchers: A pair of them are mounted on the back waist of the unit and are facing towards the back. It requires the pilot to lock on a target via the cameras and when it gets a solid lock on, the missiles would automatically fire, but would say in position for a few seconds before flying upwards and then coming down on the target.**

 **-4-Tube Anchor Pods: Mounted on the side of the feet, they fire spiked rods that can wrap around a target or attach itself via magnets. The wires themselves are durable when pulling, but not so durable when slashed.**

 **-Single-Tube Ice Dust Grenade Launcher: Located in the kneecaps, they are used during close range combat when clashing weapons. Unlike the regular Ice Dust, this one is manipulated by the Dust manipulation generators on the unit's hands, allowing for quick freezing.**

 **-Dragon Dust Cannons: Mounted on the back of the unit, they are basically weaker versions of the Hyper Dust Cannon, but they make it up for that as they are somewhat sentient as they would move their heads around the suit and fire on their own. They have their own supply of Dust, but must be manually rearmed to keep going and the heads teeth are no joke as they could easily crush a mobile worker with easy.**

 **-Fangs: Only seen when the unit enters "Primal" mode, they are coated with Nano-Laminate, meaning the suit can actually tear apart mobile suits if needed.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field** **.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Energy Receiver: Located in the large crystal on the forehead, this equipment was very rare among the Gundam Frames as they had the Ahab Dust Reactors to generate their power, but the purpose was different from the regular energy receivers. The equipment gains energy from a type of special beam generated from a special Dust Crystal that is crushed and reacts with Lightning Dust and is fired from a vehicle or warship that has the equipment for creating it. Once the unit gains the energy, the Ahab Dust Reactors would suddenly go into overdrive, increasing its already enhanced speed and power. However, after sometime, the Reactors would overheat and leave the unit defenseless.**

 **-Absolute Dust Control System (A.D.C.): A unique feature found only on Bune, this system allows the pilot to gain unlimited amounts of Dust and manipulation via the Ahab Dust Reactors shifting their powers to the Dust manipulator generators. However, it does take a toll on the pilot and suit if used for long periods of time, Dust crystals will start to grow on the suit's body as they shut the suit down before they start to grow on the pilot's body and may kill them, but if they survive, he or she will gain latent abilities to control Dust with help from machines.**

 **-"Primal" Carnage System: Installed onto every Gundam Frame during the Calamity War, the exact reason why this system was installed is unknown, but is theorized that it was meant to destroy the Mobile Armors. The activation requirements are unknown, however an extreme sense of bloodlust can trigger it, making the unit enter a state of rage. The pilot will lose all sense of humanity and begin to attack any friend or foe nearby with extreme prejudice. The unit's head would reveal a set of sharp teeth with glowing blood red eyes. The only possible way to stop the unit's rampage is to either disable the suit or pilot or just straight up destroy it. The data on the system cannot be reversed engineered and the person who designed is dead with him destroying all of his works.**

 **-Dragon Head AIs: Used for the dragon head shaped Dust cannons, they have limited sentience, but they are smart enough protect the pilot and when to attack. The AIs used in the heads can only speak in growls and roars and they cannot be hacked due to the high level firewalls. Data on these AIs went missing shortly after Bune was found.**

 **-Gundam Bune's Operating System: While the Gundam Frame's OS are the same as regular MS OSs, they do have unique security systems. When picking a new pilot to control Bune, the OS will prompt a message saying "Will you rebel against the goals chosen by someone else?" If the pilot chooses no, the unit will just shut down and lockout that pilot. If the pilot chooses yes, they will be injected with an unknown liquid via 2 syringes on their neck. However, the system will choose if the pilot is worthy to use Bune or not. If the pilot is not chosen, the pilot will die and further study shows that the liquid in the syringe is liquid Ice Dust and will freeze the insides of the pilot and shatter them if not chosen. If chosen, the liquid will basically fuse with the pilot and allows them to activate the suit and increases their mastery other Dust based weapons or attacks.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vale**

 **-Schnee Dust Company**

 **Operators**

 **-Unknown Gundam Bune Pilot During the Calamity War**

 **-Several Test Pilots**

 **-Weiss Schnee**

 **History**

 **Originally created by Vale during the Calamity War and was lost after the war. It was found by the Schnee Dust Company a few years later during the opening of a new mine. They purchased the rights to the suit from Vale and began to experiment with it. They tried to activate the suit, but several pilots died in failure in an attempt to activate the unit. However, years later, a young Weiss Schnee activated the suit by accident and when it was revealed, she was set to become the pilot of Bune. Years past as Weiss took part in many different experiments using Bune, but a major incident happened during one of these testing phases. The testing facility was attacked by the White Fang with stolen mobile suits, killing most of the researchers and Weiss's mother who was visiting her when they struck. Witnessing her mother's death right in front of her, she enters a state of rage and activates the "Primal" Carnage System and starts to go on a bloody rampage. The attacking White Fang mobile suits were slaughtered as they were being ripped apart by one mobile suit that is until another Gundam Frame clashed with Bune. The new Gundam Frame was equipped with an advanced cloaking system and excelled in hit and run attacks, however, the unit was forced to use its own PCS and both units clash. The surviving White Fang forces retreated from the battlefield when Schnee Dust Company painted Grazes begin to arrive. The unknown Gundam Frame disappeared from the field as Graze forces begin to restrain Bune as it was an uncontrollable beast. They managed to put it down via high voltage electric shocks, which managed to knock out Weiss. Weeks later, Weiss wakes up and learns of the events and she swore revenge against the White Fang and was uncooperative towards her father as he just expects Weiss to be noble after the incident, not a mobile suit pilot. Frustrated, she lives in a separate housing away from her father and began plans of destroying White Fang cells, while also trying to achieve her dream of being a Huntress.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Blake Belladonna's Mobile Suit**

 **Hope I didn't stray too far from the canon Weiss.**

 **Notes**

 **-Weiss Schnee (Post Disaster): While retaining most of her canon appearance, her personality has been split. One side is her canon personality, but the other side is her "demon" personality. In this personality, she WILL slaughter anyone that is part of the White Fang, but former members can be an exception unless they were part of a big operation, most specifically, the one that killed her mother. Both sides share the same grudge towards their father, wanting nothing with him and avoid him at all costs, to the point of even running away. Her views on the Faunus are much darker as she sees them as actual murderers and criminals and is less forgiving towards them than her canon self.**


	8. ASW-G-68 Gundam Belial

**Now here's Blake's demon, Belial. Why this one? According to what this demon is, it represents independence, self-sufficiency, and personal accomplishment, very fitting for Blake.**

 **Also, her AU personality is based off a character known as Sharyu or Monkey from the Juni Taisen series. All what I'm gonna say about that is "Killing Peacefully", which can make absolutely no sense.**

 **I do not own anything expect for the custom version of this suit.**

* * *

 **ASW-G-68 Gundam Belial**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based off of the Leofard Gundam from the Gundam Beast fan series, the V like fins on the head was converted into a White Fang recruit Grimm Mask that is colored dark purple and can slide down to cover the eyes, which were cat-like as they were slit and amber colored along with cat ears on top of the head. The mouth area is covered up by a mouth guard with dual vents. The entire frame has black crystals near the joint areas. The chest area was given 75mm CIWS on the sides of the lion head while the head can be active while in MS form and can attack by using its new razor sharp teeth while inside the mouth of the beast is a pile bunker and its eyes glow the same color as the eyes on the head. The shoulder boosters were converted into flash booster type Omni with a heat knife under them. The right arm is equipped with a modified Assault Cannon on the wrist and the fingers were upgraded to become claws coated with Nano-Laminate. The right arm mounts the Kunai Gun with a shield resembling the GN Shield from the Gundam 00 series combining with it and the fingers were also upgraded to become claws coated with Nano-Laminate. The right side of the waist mounts an electro whip while the left side mounts a 27mm Hand Cannon and the back waist mounts Gambol Shroud and long tail that doubles as sharp whip or spear. The legs were equipped with Graze hover gear, 3-tube missile launchers on the outer sides, and anchor spikes on the bottom of the feet with the Nano-Laminated Claws. The backpack was upgraded to have twin heat long swords in sheaths in the middle, a pair of Assault Cannons near the back shoulder, and the fact the cockpit was replaced with an actual White Fang mobile worker that is inserted through the back and is kinda sticking out. Color is grey with black outlines.**

 **-Controlled "Primal" Form: The Grimm Mask comes down as both eyes glow bright yellow with several armor pieces popping out to vent out heat. The claws and long swords become heated automatically and the Kunai Gun shield extends its length for extra protection.**

 **-"Primal" Form: The mouth guard comes off to reveal a set of razor sharp teeth as both eyes glow blood red. The Kunai Gun shield converts into a large claw that resembles the Armed Armor seen on Banshee from Gundam Unicorn. Armor pieces also pop out, but not to vent heat, but to deploy a large smoke screen that can cover a good portion of the battlefield.**

 **-MA Form: Takes the form of a mechanical lion, most of its appearance remains the same, but on the sides of the front legs is the 27mm Hand Cannon with the modified Assault Cannon underneath on right with the right leg having the Kunai Gun. The sides of the back legs have the 3-tube missile launchers with the Graze hover gear moved to the mid-section of the body. The White Fang mobile worker was placed in the top mid-section of the body with the Assault Cannons mounted right on top of it with the heat long swords right next the mobile worker, but has the ability to become wings for gliding or use them as blade wings. Gambol Shroud is usually placed in the mouth or on the top.**

 **-Mobile Worker Unit: Take the appearance of the White Fang mobile worker, but all of its weapons were stripped off including the energy dischargers and other special equipment except for the arms and tread legs. Color is the same as the mobile suit.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Gambol Shroud: A mobile suit sized version of Blake's main weapon, it can act as a sheath for her katana, but it can be used as an oversized cleaver as it has a sharp cutting edge. The katana is as effective as the sheath, but it has a small sharpened double edge that ends with a raised spike, this allows Blake to have a lethal hold on an enemy while having her front edge and pistol outwards towards the enemy. The hilt of the katana can turn into a pistol for long range combat. Blake uses the ribbon wrapped around the unit's right arm when it is in pistol mode. The ribbon is somehow extremely durable, flexible, and heat resistant. Blake can throw her weapon with the ribbon like a kusarigama and use the recoil of the pistol to propel itself forward. The ribbon can trap targets, as a slingshot, or even a grappling hook. While in MA form, Blake can use the blade by using the unit's mouth or fire its pistol with the paws while this may seem impossible.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the lion head, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Fangs: Only seen on the lion head and when the unit is in "Primal" form, they are coated with Nano-Laminate, meaning it can tear apart mobile suits if needed.**

 **-Pile Bunker: Located inside the lion head, it fires a reinforced metal spike that is coated with Earth Dust that can pierce right through Nano-Laminated armor; however, it's a onetime use unless reloaded as it works like a harpoon.**

 **-Heat Knives: Mounted underneath the flash boosters, they are mostly last resort weapons and can deal a decent amount of damage when heated.**

 **-Modified Assault Cannon: Mounted on wrist of the right arm, it only has the 36mm chaingun and can fire the usually 2000 rounds of bullets. Mostly ineffective against Nano-Laminated armor, it is useful for warding off enemies, taking out lightly armored targets, or provides suppressing fire.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Claws: An upgrade to the hands and feet of the unit, it has the ability to damage Nano-Laminated armor with a few swipes, but it could destroy the cockpit itself if focusing an entire claw set to it. It is categorized as a last resort weapon, but not for Blake.**

 **-Kunai Gun: (Design is the same as the Kunai Gun seen on original Leofard Gundam.) Mounted on the left arm and is combined with a Nano-Laminated armor shield that resembles the GN Shield seen in Gundam 00. While a strange gun, it fires Earth Dusted coated Kunais at the target at high speed, making them stick to their armor even with Nano-Laminate. There are currently 2 known types of Kunai which is regular and explosives, which detonate after a few seconds when the Kunais stick to a target.**

 **-Electro Whip: Mounted on the right side of the waist, it uses flexible, but durable steel to lash out at targets. At the handle is an Electric Dust generator that activates when the pilot wants to as it can coat the whip with an electrical shock. The only 2 modes are non-lethal and lethal.**

 **-27mm Revolver Hand Cannon: Located on the left side of the waist, it takes the concept of a six shooter, but uses powerful AP or Dust rounds to put dents in Nano-Laminate Armor.**

 **-Tail: Located on the back waist, it was upgraded to be a sharp whip or spear as it can straighten itself to stab. It's mostly used to fend off enemies from the back and is controlled automatically.**

 **-3-Tube Missile Launchers: Mounted on the outer sides of the legs, they are just regular missiles that do normal damage, nothing unique about them.**

 **-Anchor Spikes: Mounted under the foot, these spikes allows the unit to anchor themselves onto any surface to prevent the unit from moving or to stop fast moving units, it is possible to crush Mobile Suits with this tool, that is if the Nano-Laminate armor on the enemy suit is weak enough.**

 **-Twin Heat Long Swords: Located in sheaths mounted in the middle of the back, they are mostly an extra melee weapon and can do more damage when heated, but when the unit is in MA form, it can be used as glider or wing blades as they can move to the sides like the Gaia Gundam from Gundam SEED Destiny.**

 **-Assault Cannons: Located near the back shoulders, it is a combination of 2 types of guns; a 36mm chaingun makes up the base with a removable 120mm cannon on the top front. The 36mm rounds are mostly ineffective against Nano-Laminated Armor, but the 120mm rounds will surely put a dent in the armor. The 36mm chaingun carries 2000 rounds per magazine with 6 rounds for the 120mm cannon. The weapon is surprisingly light and easy to handle and is used by the mobile worker.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-"Primal" Carnage System: Installed onto every Gundam Frame during the Calamity War, the exact reason why this system was installed is unknown, but is theorized that it was meant to destroy the Mobile Armors. The activation requirements are unknown, however an extreme sense of bloodlust can trigger it, making the unit enter a state of rage. The pilot will lose all sense of humanity and begin to attack any friend or foe nearby with extreme prejudice. The unit's head would reveal a set of sharp teeth with glowing blood red eyes. The only possible way to stop the unit's rampage is to either disable the suit or pilot or just straight up destroy it. The data on the system cannot be reversed engineered and the person who designed is dead with him destroying all of his works. Blake is a rare case as she can actually activate a safe portion of the system to enhance her fighting skills, but still can fall victim to extreme cases of bloodlust.**

 **-Gundam Belial's Operating System: While the Gundam Frame's OS are the same as regular MS OSs, they do have unique security systems. The OS will only respond to Faunus only and when it starts picking a new pilot to control Belial, the OS will prompt a message saying "Will you sacrifice your freedom for living a controlled life?" If the pilot chooses yes, the unit will just shut down and lockout that pilot. If the pilot chooses no, they will be injected with an unknown liquid via 2 syringes on their neck. However, the system will choose if the pilot is worthy to use Belial or not. If the pilot is not chosen, the pilot will start to have extreme cases of bloodlust before dying a few minutes later. If chosen, the liquid will basically fuse with the pilot and allows them to activate the suit and increases their control over their bloodlust.**

 **-Alaya-Vijnana System: Said to be created during Calamity War, this was a very old man-machine interface that allowed MS pilots to use the full power of mobile suits. It's said that this was the original concept of piloting the MS, but there were reasons why this system wasn't fully used. The reason why was that the pilot would have to get dangerous surgery to receive the implants, which is left on their spines, deforming it slightly. Aura users have a higher chance of living while most of the surgeries end in death or permanent disability. The system allows the pilot to connect to the mobile suit's data through physical connection that allows the pilot to have a higher reaction, spatial awareness, and control without the need for reading a manual, even idiots can pilot a mobile suit with this system. Also, the more implants you get, the stronger you get, but there's the risk to that, but there are a few cases where the deformities caused by the implants won't appear, allowing for easy concealment. Blake is one of these rare cases as she managed to get 2 implants.**

 **-Smoke Dischargers: Only activated when the unit is in full "Primal" mode, it can cover the a large portion of the battlefield and allows Belial to swiftly move around without anyone being able to locate it due to the smoke being a special type of Nano-Chaff that only allows Belial to see right through it.**

 **-Mobile Worker: Combines the Gundam Frame's cockpit with a White Fang mobile worker, it can detach from the main unit should the situation be too critical, Blake's unit can only use the Assault Cannons and Gambol Shroud when only using the mobile worker.**

 **-Flash Boosters Type Omni: Mounted on the shoulders , this allows the pilot to make faster dodges or reflexes and it can also move freely around the shoulder and side legs to make sure the Flash Boosters can save the pilot's life.**

 **-** **Semblance Generator "Shadow Clone": Using the black crystals near the joints, it allows the pilot to use their semblance. Blake's semblance is creating shadow clones that can do various things, ranging from duel attack, throw assist, or decoys.**

 **-Cat Ears: Mounted on top of the head, while this maybe strange, it allows the unit to have enhanced hearing.**

 **-Enhanced Eyes: An upgrade to the eye, it allows longer sight and an enhancement to Blake's natural night vision.**

 **-Cloaking System: Also using the black crystals near the joints, there are 2 types of cloaking for this unit. The first one is "Jammer" mode, which will mess with any camera and radar systems, rending the unit invisible to mechanical eyes, even Ahab Dust Reactor sensors, but it is not invisible to the human eye. The second one is actual cloaking, that makes the unit disappear in a brief UV light, before disappearing completely, however it does drain the power of the suit much faster than the first mode.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vacuo**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Blake Belladonna**

 **Operators**

 **-Unknown Belial pilot during the Calamity War**

 **-Unknown White Fang members**

 **-Blake Belladonna**

 **History**

 **First developed by Vacuo during the Calamity War, it uses some of the best pieces of technology made by the kingdom during that time, but the unit was lost during the war. It was discovered by an unknown mining group that works under the continent Menagerie and it was given to the White Fang during their time of protests. The unit saw limited use during the protests and was only mentioned as a type of threat, but when the White Fang turned violent, it was reactivated. There were many pilots before Blake, but all of them died due to being cocky and exited their cockpit after a battle. When Blake was the pilot, she PURPOSELY avoided destroying the cockpit of any mobile suits and disables any other vehicles from fighting. The unit engaged with Gundam Bune during an operation dubbed "Fallen Champion" as they would try to steal the Gundam Frame when it was being tested. It of course failed, but Blake had a first taste of fighting a Gundam Frame and she did kill some of the security there, but mostly disabled them. The unit was last seen attacking a SDC cargo train with another mobile suit, but Blake had decided it was enough and ran away, but not without a fight with her fellow ally.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Adam Taurus's Mobile Suit**

 **Blake is not Kira Yamato as she will spill blood for the sake of Faunus freedom.**

 **Notes**

 **-Blake Belladonna (Post Disaster): There are very noticeable changes to Blake's appearance in this AU, the first being that her cat ears are slightly ripped out, the second being that there are scars littered everywhere around her body, and the last being that she has 2 Alaya-Vijnana implants on her back, but didn't deform her back. She is more open to people, but is still silent as ever and she will not slip up during conversations stating she was a White Fang member. She does follow the new White Fang's purpose, but in her own way stating that blood must be spilled only if they can't listen to their pleas. She did managed to make peace between a human and Faunus group, but not the one she imagined as a week later, the Faunus group were all killed by Grimm with the humans just watching it happened. She also has a tally chart of how many people died for the sake of Faunus freedom, humans included.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	9. MPM02ACF Triaina Revenger

**So I decided to add subclasses to the Teiwaz Frames, which makes them, represent angels and fallen angels. I'm aware that Hashmal is a representation of one the angel classes in Judaism, but I'll be using classes like archangel or seraphim. The model number will include another word that classifies them as either fallen angel or angel.**

 **Adam's unit will be using the fallen angel ranks and will be going up each season.**

 **Letters that identify a Teiwaz Frame as either a fallen angel or angel. A: Angel F: Fallen AA: Archangel FA: Fallen Archangel**

 **I do not own anything expect for the custom suit design.**

 **P.S. The nickname is combination of avenger and revenge sounds fitting and also stupid. I found this name from Super Robot Wars: The Moon Dwellers.**

* * *

 **MPM02/ACF Triaina "Revenger"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Triaina, the head was replaced with the standard Hyakuren head, but with some upgrades that includes 75mm CIWS on the sides, the enhanced sensors from the previous head, and Adam's own Grimm Mask with 2 small bull horns on top. The entire body frame of the unit has red crystals located near the joints that have red lines running around the body. The chest uses the same design of the Unicorn Gundam and does have the same ability open up the armor pieces along with the arms and legs. The shoulder shields were enlarged to mounted Electromagnetic Cannons and the custom Maniago Knives were moved somewhere else. The right arm uses a 2-tube net missile launcher on the wrist, a modified Gravity Dust generator on the palm, and an arm sheath for one of custom Maniago Knives. The left arm uses a foldable heat claw on the wrist, a EMP cannon on the palm, and a arm sheath for the other custom Maniago Knife. The side waist mounts upgraded Slash Harkens with the back waist mounting Wilt and Blush. The legs have a single-tube drill pod located in the knees with 120mm Assault Rifles hidden inside the legs. The back was given a fixed flight pack that had a pair of mechanical wings that include black feathers that can be launched at targets and can fold up for evasive maneuvers. Color is bloody dark red with black outlines.**

 **-Burst Mode: The armor pieces open up to reveal the energy lines as they color bright red. It is noted that the crystals and Grimm mask will also glow the same color.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Wilt and Blush: A mobile suit version of Adam's main weapon, Wilt is a Japanese Chokuto that is stored in Blush, which is a sheath that is also a rifle. Adam can quickly draw Wilt out by firing Blush, which moves Wilt at high speeds. It his unknown how many rounds does Blush hold before reloading, but reports say it is capable of automatic fire. Wilt is coated with a special "Mirror" Dust mixture that absorbs any attacks and is stored inside the suit and Adam, it is noted that the sword glows red when absorbing damage. Wilt is also capable of trailing fire when Adam swings it, it is unknown how, but it is possible it has small canisters of Fire Dust on the hilt. The blade itself uses a variant of Nano-Laminate known as reactive Nano-Laminate that reinforces the surface of where it was added when another force hits it, like stabbing or parrying.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Electromagnetic Cannons: Located in the shoulder shields, while designated as a railgun and is not allowed due to the Warrior King Treaty, it does fire conventional warheads, making it in the grey areas in terms of the treaty. The weapon uses Electric Dust to fire the projectile and there are some chances where the target will be stunned for a few seconds due to some specks of Electric Dust getting on the projectile.**

 **-2-Tube Net Missile Launcher: Mounted on the right wrist, the missiles release a large net that can trap targets and make them unable to move. The nets are made from a special fiber that is flexible, durable, and is hard to cut, even with Nano-Laminated weapons.**

 **-Custom Maniago Knives: Located in the arm sheaths, they are easy to wield and can be folded for easy storing. The knives themselves are mostly used to hit the weak points in mobile suits and are a last resort.**

 **-Heat Claw: Mounted on the left wrist, they combine with the unit's fingers to become a deadly melee weapon. A strike from all five combined claws will guarantee a piercing in Nano-Laminated armor. They can be also heated for extra damage when slashing.**

 **-EMP Cannon: Mounted on the left palm, it uses concentrated Electric Dust to shut down any electrical objects. They can shut down mobile suits and warships; however, the range is pathetic as it only works when the suit is TOUCHING the enemy unit or warships.**

 **-Slash Harkens: Mounted on the side waists, they are basically wire guided projectiles that can be used for offensive or defensive moves. Adam has the middle of each projectiles armed with a pile bunker, allowing for guarantee a anchor if they hit something.**

 **-Single-Tube Drill Pods: Located in the kneecaps, they can be used as regular drills, but can be fired from the kneecap to send units flying if the pilot is facing more than one enemy.**

 **-120mm Assault Rifles: Located inside the legs, they are a upgraded version of the standard 100mm rifle cannons used by the Teiwaz Frames, the gun itself is a revision of the weapon in terms of firepower, range, and accuracy.**

 **-Razor Feathers: Littered everywhere on the wings of the suit, they are magnetically lock and when launched at targets, they use sharpened blades to damage their targets. There is an unknown amount of feathers on the wings, but can be estimated about over 100 feathers. While this may sound deadly, they don't do much against Nano-Laminated armor, but can deal heavy damage to the joints.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Alaya-Vijnana System: Said to be created during Calamity War, this was a very old man-machine interface that allowed MS pilots to use the full power of mobile suits. It's said that this was the original concept of piloting the MS, but there were reasons why this system wasn't fully used. The reason why was that the pilot would have to get dangerous surgery to receive the implants, which is left on their spines, deforming it slightly. Aura users have a higher chance of living while most of the surgeries end in death or permanent disability. The system allows the pilot to connect to the mobile suit's data through physical connection that allows the pilot to have a higher reaction, spatial awareness, and control without the need for reading a manual, even idiots can pilot a mobile suit with this system. Also, the more implants you get, the stronger you get, but there's the risk to that, but there are a few cases where the deformities caused by the implants won't appear, allowing for easy concealment. Adam is one of these rare cases as he managed to get 2 implants.**

 **-Burst System: Using the energy gather from Wilt and Blush, the suit enters a more powerful state with armor pieces opening up to reveal the energy lines as the Grimm mask and red crystal glow. The system however can only last as long Adam as the spare energy to do so. Adam can also use his semblance as a finishing move.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Moonslice": Using the red crystals near the joints of the suit, it allows Adam to use his semblance, "Moonslice", inside his mobile suit. He gains energy by using Wilt to take the hits, the more he gains, the more powerful the attack is. It is noted that the red outlines around the body glow when he is using it. All the energy is transferred to Wilt for a single, but very powerful strike that can destroy warships, a unit that uses Aura, or multiple Aura units if low enough. It can be used with Burst Mode as the finishing move.**

 **-Gravity Dust Generator Type "Rebound": Mounted on the right palm, this generator generates a field that can stop incoming projectiles and fire them back at targets twice the speed, but they cannot stop energy type weapons.**

 **-"Fallen Angel" Teiwaz Frame: Used on this unit, it is a subclass for the Teiwaz Frames and all of them usually sport a fixed flight pack that has mechanical wings that have black feathers and the frame itself was designed differently. This subclass focuses on speed and attack power, however, in order to gain high speed, the designers made the frame lighter, weakening the durability.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Teiwaz**

 **-Unknown Buyer**

 **-White Fang**

 **-Adam Taurus**

 **Operator**

 **-Adam Taurus**

 **History**

 **First developed as a Hyakuren by Teiwaz and sold off to a unknown buyer and was heavily modified to be an assassin mobile suit. However, before it could be even use, the White Fang attack the buyer's home and stole the suit. It was upgraded to fit Adam's needs to replace his aging mobile worker. The unit exceeds expectations and the White Fang began researching the unit to create their own mobile suit with the help of the Dort Colonies. The unit saw multiple battles, but one of the most important ones was when he and Blake Belladonna went on a mission to destroy a SDC cargo train. After destroying several Grazes piloted by AK-130 droids with 3 Spider Droids, Blake declares that she is leaving the White Fang. A angered Adam engages Gundam Belial, but with the latter being the more technical superior one, Blake defeats Adam, but not before he managed to stab the cockpit area of Belial, but lucky for Blake, it missed her, but destroyed the original cockpit, forcing her to use the mobile worker setup with the OS after escaping. Current whereabouts for Adam is unknown.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Yang Xiao Long's Mobile Suit**

 **So Teiwaz is now introduced in the RWBY, but will not be playing a major role in the story other than supplying factions with mobile suits and maybe a few encounters.**

 **Adam as a Fallen Angel or Demon, which one actually suits him?**

 **Notes**

 **-Adam Taurus (Post Disaster): Retaining his canon appearance and personality, he doesn't kindly let anyone leave the White Fang alive, especially traitors. He installs fear into the minds of many and also uses psychological warfare by having his forces purposely have their units designed to look like demons or horrifying creatures. A strange thing about him is that he is obsessive with Blake, though it is unknown that he likes her or just wants to kill her out of anger. Either way, nothing will stop him from getting to her.**

 **-Teiwaz (RWBY Verse): One of the most biggest and powerful conglomerate in Remnant, their base of operations is in Vacuo with several different groups within the organization operating in the other different kingdoms. This group is also widely known to be able to produce their OWN mobile suit frame without any help from the kingdoms as most MS frames were created via joint operations. It is noted that Faunus equality does exist within the group that is unless they are working with certain groups within the organization, other than that, it exists. Rumors state that the organization runs like a mafia.**

 **-Teiwaz Frame Subclasses: In addition to their mainstream frames, a separate group within the organization created 2 subclasses for the unit that focuses on different abilities. First is the "Angel" subclass, which boasts superior defense and enhanced sensors and reflexes due to using Valkyrja data, but lacks mobility due to more armor added onto the frame. The second is the "Fallen Angel" subclass, which excels in mobility and striking power, but lacks defense due to barely or no armor added onto the frame. Another thing is that both subclasses both come with a set of mechanical wings that include black or white feathers acting as fixed flight packs.**

 **Happy Halloween**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	10. UGY-R45 Garm Rodi Burst Dragon

**I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **UGY-R45 Garm Rodi "Burst Dragon"**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based on the Garm Rodi, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on the sides of the head, the visor is clear and the monoeye was replaced with dual eyes that glow lilac. The chest has the cockpit moved to the back to make room for a chest plate that serves as reactive armor and weapons platform that includes a pair of 400mm Buster Anchors on the top portion of the armor, 4-tube Flashbang micro missiles on the 4 armor pieces that open up to reveal the weapons, and S-Mine launchers on the bottom portion of the armor. The shoulders mount a pair of small shoulder shields that can move to front of back and behind the shields are ammo shells for Ember Celica. Both arms use the same arm design seen on the Man Rodis and does include the wire hooks, but it was also modified so that the armor would move back to reveal Ember Celica. The front waist retains the hand grenades with a 130mm machine gun on the right side of the waist and a handheld pile bunker on the left side the waist as the back waist mounts the boost hammer. The legs have the front equipped with shields and behind them were magazines for the machine gun and its underbarrel attachment and underneath the foot are anchor spikes. The back uses the same backpack seen on Man Rodis with a sub arm behind it and is equipped with flare pods that pop up to fire and the cockpit opens from the back in a similar fashion to how Knightmare cockpits work from Code Geass. Color is yellow with brown outlines.**

 **-Berserker Mode: The eyes glow red, extra boosters are revealed under the foot and arms, and the unit begins to emit a fiery aura.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Ember Celica: A mobile suit sized version of Yang's main weapon, it is a combination of a gauntlet and a shotgun. Yang prefers close range combat with her enemies, so when she punches a target, they get a full shotgun blast to the face. Yang usually uses two types of shotgun shells, one being an orange-gold colored shell that seems to have long range capabilities despite it being a shotgun. The second one is a red colored shell that seems to explode on contact, but it is unknown what causes the explosion. The Ember Celica can fire without hitting a target, but it is noted that one gauntlet can only fire 12 shots, but since it is a dual weapon, Yang can fire about 24 shots before reloading. When the unit is in berserker mode, boosters are revealed under the arms and will help enhance the gauntlet's punching power. The weapon itself is said to be pretty effective against Nano-Laminated armor with the addition of the shotgun blast.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-400mm Buster Anchors: A pair of them are located inside the reactive armor; it fires powerful 400mm rounds that can easily destroy warships and mobile suits. This weapon is the largest caliber firearm to be installed on a mobile suit. However, there are drawbacks to this, the shockwave from this weapon temporarily stops the shooter in their tracks before it is able to move again, if firing this while in the air, there is a chance the shooter will get flung due to the force, and finally is that it is a onetime usage as the barrels break. Very effective in close quarters situations.**

 **-4-Tube Flashbang Missile Launchers: Mounted on the 4 armor pieces that open up on reactive armor, it releases a very bright light that can temporarily stun the enemy pilot's vision if looking right at it. The missiles are unguided and most likely to detonate right in front of the shooter if not set at a timer. Lucky for Yang, her unit's visor have adaptive lens, allowing for light to not affect her.**

 **-S-Mine Launcher: Located underneath the Buster Anchors inside the reactive armor and there are a total of 4 launchers. They fire mines that release super sharp shrapnel in a wide range. While it is classified as a mine, it can be detonated manually and when not set, it will detonate in a fan range in front of the suit. Originally an anti-infantry weapon and still is, the weapon can now damage targets like tanks and mobile workers due to increased size and sharpness. It can destroy mobile suits with Nano-Laminated armor, however only if it is a point blank range.**

 **-Wire Hooks: One is mounted on each arms of the unit; they are mostly used to grapple in targets or make quick escapes. They mostly wrap around the target to grapple it in, but it can skilled enemy pilots can grab onto the hook to grapple in the pilot.**

 **-Hand Grenades: 2 of them are mounted in the front waist, they are mostly used to destroy groups of enemies, but there is one problem about the placements of the grenades. It's that there is no protection, so an accurate shot can detonate the grenade and damage the suit, but not that much.**

 **-130mm Machine Gun: Mounted on the right side of the waist, it is average in all stats and is a common favorite and like most range weapons, they are ineffective against Nano-Laminate Armor, while Dust rounds puts dents in them. Yang's underbarrel attachment for the gun is a Masterkey shotgun attachment that uses magazines to reload.**

 **-Handheld Pile Bunker: Located on the left side of the waist, it fires a reinforced steel spike that is coated with Nano Laminate and can pierce Nano-Laminated armor, however, Yang has to reload it every time she fires it and it can only hold about 20 shots.**

 **-Booster Hammer: Mounted on the back waist and can have its handle flip out, allowing for longer reach. There are also boosters built in that allows the weapon to be thrown or make your weapon swings faster.**

 **-Leg Shields: Mounted on the front part of the legs, they are used to protect the legs from being destroyed by any type of high power AP rounds. However, if the unit is in a squatting position, the shield can provide full cover and be used to stabilize shots, best used with high caliber weapons. Noted that the shields aren't coated with Nano-Laminated armor, but with layers of materials that can redirect the force of the impact to other parts of the shield.**

 **-Flare Pods: Located inside the Man Rodi backpack and pop out when in use. While they don't sound effective against unguided missiles and Grimm, they have a Gravity Dust crystal inside that emits a field that can attract projectiles towards it, making it an effective defensive tool.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Reactive Armor: Mounted on the front part of the chest, it's mostly used as a defensive measure to prevent the pilot from getting killed. The armor will pop off once a fatal hit is landed, but it also stores the Buster Anchor, Flashbang missile launchers, and S-Mine launchers too. Noted that it is made from the same materials used in the leg shields.**

 **-Combat Tracer System (C.T.S.): A remodel of the entire cockpit, it uses a special system that links directly to the pilot's brain via laser link to the eye. The pilot gains enhanced reflexes and control along with keeping the pilot from losing their cool. The downside of this system is that there are chances that the pilot will suffer major headaches after each use with a slight chance of delayed pain to the limbs if the suit's limb is destroyed due to using a special type of pilot suit that fully links the pilot with their mobile suit, but it is not the AV system. The cockpit itself is actually a separate entity to the suit and are mostly inserted into the suit via the back. This was used because all C.T.S. units have their combat data recorded for all the kingdoms to develop their next generation units.**

 **-Sub Arm: Located on the back of the Man Rodi backpack, it is mostly used to carry extra weapons or ammo on the battlefield, but this one was modified so that in case of emergencies, the arm would grab the cockpit from the back and throw to a safe place should the suit be destroyed.**

 **-Semblance Generator "Berserker": Located inside the cockpit, this allows Yang to activate her semblance while inside the suit. The unit's eyes glow red, several boosters are revealed, and a fiery aura covers the suit as steam comes out of the vents. Her semblance allows her to enter a state of rage and any damage she takes; she will get stronger as her energy is doubled as she takes more hits. Yang can only use that mode for so long as it can steadily decrease her aura as she is fighting. It is not as strong as the "Primal" Carnage System seen on the Gundam Frames.**

 **-Self-Destruct System: A last resort for the pilot to prevent the suit from falling into enemy hands. The unit will detonate by the suit's overloading Ahab Dust Reactor and will destroy itself, the suit, and any unlucky person that happens to be near it. The self-destruct time can be set, but basic time is 15 seconds.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vacuo Military**

 **-Beacon Academy**

 **-Yang Xiao Long**

 **Operators**

 **-Yang Xiao Long**

 **History**

 **First developed by the Vacuo military using the Rodi Frame for their military during the Calamity War. After the war and the loss of many Garm Rodis. They swapped to the modified Spinner Rodis and the Garm Rodis were given to some of Vacuo's ace pilots. One unit was given to Beacon Academy in exchange for the testing of the C.T.S. for the pilot. They agreed as they modified it and gave to Yang during her final year at Signal Academy. She customized it further and began the testing operations. By her time when she was entering Beacon, she was proficient in using the system and suit, but suffered major headaches and slight pains to her limbs. The unit proved to be excellent in combat and passed with flying colors in terms of collecting data for new mobile suits. However, Yang recklessly damages the suit every time it is sortied, so repair costs are high on her terms.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: The Malachite Twin's Mobile Suits**

 **Notes**

 **-Yang Xiao Long (Post Disaster): Retaining her appearance and most of her personality, she actually wears the C.T.S. pilot suit under her regular clothes at all times. She is still carefree and happy, but is a bit more competitive and a bit violent when it comes to MS combat. She also has bruises from the damage sustained from using the C.T.S., but is mostly covered by the pilot suit. She is actually aware of where has her mother gone, but doesn't hold a grudge against her, but rather treats her as a worthy opponent in her attempt to travel the world and fight some of the strongest fighters. However, after continuous usage of the C.T.S., she has to take pills to help control herself as it she seems to grow more and more violent after each use of the C.T.S.**

 **-Combat Tracer Pilot Suit: Used by pilots who use the C.T.S. and is used by the kingdoms to help develop new types of cockpits and pilot gear to increase survivability. The pilot suit connects the pilot with their machine through a set of wires that are plugged in through plug sockets on the back, but they don't actually pierce the skin, they just stop near the skin. The suit also offers light protection against small caliber firearms and probably the major problem with the suit itself is that it was very tight fitting, showing off some "things". (Based off the pilot suits used in Muv Luv Alternative.)**

 **-Combat Tracer System Cockpit: A separate entity to the mobile suits using it, takes the form of a long tube with the cockpit machinery in the way back. The reason for this as the cockpit would slide down to fully activate the suit and can only respond to those wearing the Combat Tracer Pilot Suit. The cockpit also comes with a few compartments that includes storage for their personal weapon when on the ground, a radio set and flare gun for rescue, and a 2 weeks' worth of food and water should the pilot have to wait for rescue to arrive while in the wild.**

 **-Surviving Outside Kingdom Territory (Post Disaster): While there are protected villages outside kingdom territory, actually surviving is difficult. Should a pilot crash outside of their kingdom's territory, they have 2 weeks' worth of food and water, a radio set and flare gun, and their personal weapon to work with. Signals are mostly fuzzy when outside and the CCT towers can't pick up the radio's signal that good possibly because of the Ahab Dust scatter around. It's mostly up to the pilot when trying to locate new food sources when their supply runs out. The longest time someone has ever surived is about a month, most likely due to the fact that the pilot crashed near a lake.**

 **-Animals (Post Disaster): Animals are scarce in this world as most of them were poisoned by the Ahab Dust scattered by the mobile suit reactors and killed by stray fires during battles. The ones that were lucky were the ones that live in Grimm infested areas and the cold climate areas. There is a small law that allows scientists to capture endangered animals and send them to nature preserves to possibly help increase the population, however, fish is still plenty around the world, so anyone can hunt them for food.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	11. IPP-0032S Glida Tri

**So I decided to add a backstory to some of the side characters because I want to add a bit more personality to these characters and not just be like, these 3 fought Yang and were beaten, I want to add what I would say are side stories. Anyways, onto the unit.**

 **I do not own RWBY, but I do own the custom suit design.**

* * *

 **IPP-0032S Glida "Tri"**

 **Appearance**

 **-"Red Tri": Based on the Glida, the top part of the head mounts a small pole that pops out and uses low-intensity laser pulses to communicate, the sides of the head have 3-tube RPG launchers, a white feather on the left side, and around the neck is black fur. The chest mounts a pair of wire guns on the upper torso with 75mm CIWS right underneath them. The shoulders mount flare pods that pop up and fire upwards while the arms mount a claw and have the ability to detach the arms if needed. The side waist mounts 120mm SMGs with the back waist mounting a sword club. The legs can be detached if needed while being backward jointed and mounts small 3-tube micro missile pods on the outer side of the feet. The back retains mostly everything expect for an extra cockpit located inside the backpack and a pair of handheld pile bunkers mounted near the back shoulders. Color is red with green outlines.**

 **-"White Tri": Based on the Glida, the top part of the head also uses the low-intensity laser pulses to communicate, the sides of the head mount 75mm CIWS, a white flower on the left side, and around the neck is a white feather scarf. The chest mounts a pair of 120mm cannons on the upper torso with the lower part mounting a pair of 2-tube Flashbang missile launchers. The shoulders fire 3-tube smoke dischargers upwards while the arms mounted modified assault cannons and have the ability to detach the arms if needed. The side waists mount magazine loaded shotguns that can be fired from the holster while the back waist mounts a crowbar. The legs can be detached if needed while being backward jointed and mounts boots that have a blade on the heel with boosters underneath the boot. The back remains the same other than an extra cockpit in the backpack with a pair of 6-tube anti-ship missile launchers near the back shoulders. Color is white with green outlines.**

 **-"Black Tri": Based on the Glida, the head mounts 75mm CIWS on sides and black visor that covers the eyes. The chest mounts a pair of 400mm Busters Anchors in the upper torso with 4-tube small Slash Harkens underneath the Buster Anchors with both of them being located inside a large chest plate. The shoulders mounted a pair of small 40mm cannons that can rotate around with the arms mounting large Nano-Laminated armor shields that also mounted a assorted amount of weapons that include 2 long metal spikes that swing forward on the front, 2 Sturm Fausts underneath the shields, a large chainsaw that swings forward underneath the shields, and 90mm machine guns on the sides of the shields. The side waists mount hyper knuckles while the back waist mounts an anti-armor shotgun. The legs were swapped out with the Hugo's legs and inside them were single shot pile bunkers that exit from the opening in the feet. The back mounts a pair of 320mm bazookas near the backs shoulders with the Junior's weapon in the middle back. Color is black with white outlines.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Assault Claws: The main weapon of "Red Tri" and a mobile suit sized version of Miltia's main weapon. There is only one claw on each wrist and there are spikes on the fist for close range combat. The claws are very sharp and durable with them being able to cut MS joints and block certain types of solid projectiles.**

 **-Assault Boots: The main weapon of "White Tri" and a mobile suit sized version of Melanie's main weapon. They are a pair of boots that have a blade on the heels, making them close range kicking weapons. The blades are also very sharp and durable with them being able to cut MS joints and block certain solid projectiles.**

 **-Batzooka: The main weapon of "Black Tri" and a mobile suit sized version of Junior's main weapon. It combines a club with a bazooka, but the club acts more like a bat as it was usually held with 2 hands. The bat is very durable, but is prone to break should a stronger force attack it. In bazooka form, the weapon fires a total of 5 rockets before needing reload. The damage can damage Nano-Laminated armor should it be a direct hit and the blast radius is rather impressive for a rocket launcher.**

 **-3-Tube RPG Launchers: Mounted on the sides of the head for "Red Tri", they mostly used in close quarters combat and does have enough firepower to break the cameras of a MS head, but overall weak against fast moving targets other MS body parts.**

 **-Wire Guns: Mounted on the upper torso for "Red Tri", they magnetically lock onto their target and reel in the suit or the enemy in, but it is noted that the wires are not coated with anything, meaning they could be cut.**

 **-75mm CIWS: Mounted underneath the wire guns for "Red Tri" while on side of the heads for "White and Black Tri". They are mostly used to destroy lightly armored targets.**

 **-Flare Pods: Located inside the shoulders and pop out when in use for "Red Tri", while they don't sound effective against unguided missiles and Grimm, they have a Gravity Dust crystal inside that emits a field that can attract projectiles towards it, making it an effective defensive tool.**

 **-120mm SMGs: Mounted on the side waists for "Red Tri", they are usually dual wielded and are lightweight, allowing more mobility. These guns exchange accuracy in far range for high rate of fire. If used, extra magazines are mounted on the side foot for quick reloads.**

 **-Sword Club: Mounted on the back waist for "Red Tri", it is a combination of a sword's shape, but uses the bluntness of a club in order to help damage MS armor.**

 **-3-Tube Micro Missile Pods: Mounted on the outer sides of the feet for "Red Tri", they are ineffective against MS armor, but is useful for catching the enemy off guard from below.**

 **-Handheld Pile Bunkers: Mounted near the back shoulders for "Red Tri", they fire a reinforced steel spike that is coated with Nano Laminate and can pierce Nano-Laminated armor, however, the pilot has to reload it every time it fires and can only hold about 20 shots. It is also noted that the weapon is prone to jam sometimes when reloading.**

 **-120mm Cannons: Mounted on the upper chest for "White Tri", like most range weapons, they are mostly ineffective against Nano-Laminated armor, but unlike most small caliber range weapons, this one can actually stagger units back, making it effective for pushing back certain melee weapons.**

 **-2-Tube Flashbang Missile Launchers: Mounted on the lower torso for "White Tri", it releases a very bright light that can temporarily stun the enemy pilot's vision if looking right at it. The missiles are unguided and most likely to detonate right in front of the shooter if not set at a timer.**

 **-3-Tube Smoke Dischargers: Mounted on shoulders for "White Tri", they fire upwards to release smoke that shoots downwards, mostly covering the field and the suit, but not its feet.**

 **-Modified Assault Cannons: Mounted on the arms for "White Tri", it only has the 36mm chaingun and can fire the usually 2000 rounds of bullets. Mostly ineffective against Nano-Laminated armor, it is useful for warding off enemies, taking out lightly armored targets, or provides suppressing fire.**

 **-Anti-Armor Shotgun: Mounted on the side waists for "White Tri" and "Black Tri", they are usually dual wielded and are lightweight. These guns exchange range for devastating damage at close range, which can actually damage Nano-Laminate Armor. If used, extra magazines are mounted on the side foot for quick reloads or replace the standard magazine with a drum mag for more ammo capacity, but longer reload times. "Black Tri" only uses one while "White Tri" can fire the shotguns without pulling them out.**

 **-Crowbar: Mounted on the back waist for "White Tri", while this may seem odd for a mobile suit weapon, it actually is pretty devastating as it can rip apart open joints in suits along with armor pieces that have open gaps.**

 **-6-Tube Anti-Ship Missile Boxes: A pair of them are mounted near the back shoulders for "White Tri", as the name suggests, it can damage warships, but thanks to the discovery of Nano-Laminated armor, it won't be as devastating as before.**

 **-400mm Buster Anchors: Located inside the large chest plate for "Black Tri", it fires powerful 400mm rounds that can easily destroy warships and mobile suits. This weapon is the largest caliber firearm to be installed on a mobile suit. However, there are drawbacks to this, the shockwave from this weapon temporarily stops the shooter in their tracks before it is able to move again, if firing this while in the air, there is a chance the shooter will get flung due to the force, and finally is that it is a onetime usage as the barrels break, but the chest plate prevent this by surrounding the barrels with material that won't force the barrel to break.**

 **-4-Tube Slash Harkens: Located underneath the Buster Anchors inside the large chest plate for "Black Tri", they are basically wire guided projectiles that can be used for offensive or defensive moves. Junior had his modified to latch onto a target and fire sticky grenades onto the hull of the enemy suit and then detonate them.**

 **-Small 40mm Cannon: A pair of them are mounted on the shoulders of "Black Tri", they are loaded with flak rounds that release shrapnel once it reaches a certain distance and is used to shoot down multiple missiles or weaken Nano-Laminated armor.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Shield: Magnetically locked on the sides of the arms for "Black Tri", the shield itself was enlarged to cover the whole arm and is coated with Nano-Laminate, allowing the shield to take regular or Dust rounds without the shield being destroyed.**

 **-Metal Spikes: A pair of them are mounted on the fronts of each shield and swing forward to be used. The spikes themselves are very durable and are known to stab right through Nano-Laminated armor if the pilot strikes at the right time and with enough force.**

 **-Twin-Linked Sturm Fausts: Mounted underneath the pair of shields, they were first used during the Great War and Calamity War. They fired a large unguided rocket loaded with a mixture of Fire Dust that increases blast damage. This old weapon is still known to be effective against Nano-Laminated targets; however, it is a single shot weapon and is unguided.**

 **-Large Chainsaw: (Works like how the VS Saw works in the Lost Planet series) Also mounted underneath the pair of shields, they rotate forward to be used and can deal a devastating amount of damage to Nano-Laminated armor. They emits heat behind the saw teeth that helps increase cutting power, making it a power Anti-MS weapon.**

 **-90mm Machine Guns: Mounted on the sides of the pairs of shields, they are very effective for suppressing fire or wearing down Nano-Laminated armor due to how many bullets are flying out of this gun.**

 **-Hyper Knuckles: (Design is same to the electromagnetic knuckles used by Ez-SR1 from the Build Fighters series.) A pair of them are mounted on the side waists for "Black Tri", they act more as tasers than actual fighting weapons. The weapon releases an electric shock upon contact that will guarantee the pilot to be unconscious unless it's an Aura using pilot. There is also a unique feature that allows the pilot to launch these knuckles like a rocket at their enemies, but they have to manually retrieve them.**

 **-Leg Claw: Using the Hugo legs for "Black Tri", the feet can be used as a claw that can trap opponents and deal the final blow or latch onto certain surfaces if needed.**

 **-Single-Shot Pile Bunker: A pair of them are located inside the legs for "Black Tri", it fires a reinforced steel spike that is coated with Nano Laminate and can pierce Nano-Laminated armor, and however, it is single shot and is prone to jam when firing.**

 **-320mm Bazookas: A pair of them are mounted on the back shoulder for "Black Tri", they fire slow moving rocket shells that release shrapnel upon detonation. Notable weak when fighting in long range and medium, but is devastating at point blank with the released shrapnel.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-Laser Communication Pole: Mounted on the top part of the head and pops out for "Red and White" Tri, they uses low-intensity laser pulses to communicate and allows the pilot to receive information at a fast rate. This is very useful for secret communication and quick information on the current battle.**

 **-Hexa Frame: A unique feature about these frames is that the cockpit actually located inside the head or backpack, increasing pilot survivability. Another unique feature is that the arms and legs can be swapped out for different arms or legs depending on the situation. "Red and White" Tri have an extra cockpit located inside the backpack for a co-pilot.**

 **-Eject System: A standard feature seen on Hexa Frames, the head's top or backpack will pop open and will launch the pilot seat to escape the destroyed suit as the seat apparently has a rocket engine installed underneath. A Hexa Frame cockpit seats come with a glider or parachute for safe landing and one pilot managed to recall and I quote "I'm surprised that you managed to make a rocket engine!" to a fellow pilot after she'd install one on his Graze, purposely activate it during testing and somehow managed to record it in slow motion while playing music as his head makes a dent on the roof of the cockpit without dying.**

 **-Buddy System: Installed to the cockpits of "Red and White" Tri, this system links up with another mobile suit with the same system and allows the mobile suit to perform complex attacks with their ally and brings out the excellent teamwork of the two.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vacuo**

 **-Junior's Club**

 **Operators**

 **-Miltia Malachite (Red Tri)**

 **-Melanie Malachite (White Tri)**

 **-Hei Xiong (Black Tri)**

 **History**

 **First developed by Vacuo during the Calamity War, these units never saw that much action was basically kept as reserve forces and a few of them were sold off to other groups. Three of them would be purchased by Junior's Club and be used by Junior and the Malachite Twins for defending the club and as a defense when taking shady deals. The units first saw action against Yang's Gram Rodi and it ended in them getting defeated after leaving tons of damage to the suit. The units were repaired and kept in storage until they were needed again, but Junior uses his occasionally for traveling out of the kingdom for gathering information.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Cinder's Mobile Suit**

 **Anyone noticed that Adam is like a Char Clone? More specifically Rau Le Creuset.**

 **Notes**

 **-Hei Xiong (Post Disaster): Said to be a former Vale military MS pilot before leaving due to unknown reasons. He became an information broker and now owns a club and also has men who can be hired for several different jobs. It is rumored he knows everything in Vale along with military secrets he sells at high prices. He is not fond of being pushed around, but doesn't do much against it. According to recent reports, Junior is said to have information on an unknown Gundam Frame said to been removed from the original 72 Frames plans, but was still developed, but that's only rumors.**

 **-Malachite Twins (Post Disaster): Born as orphans with the parents mysteriously disappearing. The twins were first taken in by Atlas to be experimented on in an area only known as "The School", where several children are trained to become MS pilots without the usage of the AV system. Years later, the students were given several types of drugs to increase their mental and physical conditioning and it was a success, but only a handful of them actually survived the whole course. A revolt initiated amongst the students as they stolen training Grazes to escape the hell they were in and the twins were a part of this. However, like the course, only a few of them actually escaped due to Atlas military forces gunning them down or Grimm attacking them. The twins abandoned their suits and managed to sneak onto a ship that was heading towards Vale. There they met Junior and he took them in pity and for their piloting skills after a short battle with a mafia. They are mostly quiet and only speak during certain times, but they are very skilled in MS combat due to training from "The School". They lost to Yang due to her semblance and C.T.S. system along with mental fatigue from "The School".**

 **Yes, "The School" is from Super Robot Wars OG.**

 **If you have any questions about the mobile suits or anything related to this AU, feel free to ask, I will try to answer them.**

 **Remember writers, if you are looking a story to write, look at my profile page for a challenge and PM me for information.**


	12. ASW-G-14 Gundam Leraje

**So for Cinder, we got Leraje, who is a demon that can cause great battles and disputes along with the fact it can cause gangrene wounds caused by arrows, sound familiar?**

 **Another 2 chapters again.**

 **I do not own anything except for the custom version of this suit.**

* * *

 **ASW-G-14 Gundam Leraje**

 **Appearance**

 **-Base Form: Based off of the Early Badd Gundam from the Gundam Beast fan series, the double V-fins can move inside the head for concealment, the eyes glow amber with a black visor covering it and the sides of the head mount 76mm CIWS. Around the body are amber lines that all lead to the cockpit. The chest mounts a pair 6-tube Flashbang missile launchers, a pair of 3-tube large laser guided scatter missile launchers underneath, and Dust crystal bombs in the middle. The shoulders have side vents along with small floating ball cameras that fly out of the shoulder from the top. Both arms mount a Dust shield generator on the side that creates a circular shield, the palms have generators for Fire Dust manipulation, and hidden blades inside the arms. The front and back part of the waist have exhaust vents pointing downwards with twin-linked railguns on the side waists. The legs remain mostly the same, but with the feet being able to clamp down like claws with the toes being able to turn downwards with their new sharper versions along with a nail gun inside of the legs that shoot down through the feet. The back uses a backpack that includes the 2 pairs of wing blades, but was remodeled to look like European Seaxs and have the ability to combine each pair into a bow to shoot arrows from quivers located inside the backpack that pop out when the unit is grabbing an arrow. The backpack is also equipped with a pair of 3-tube "Sonic" missile launchers on the sides, a row of 4 90mm gatling guns on top, a tail unit connected through the back and is armed with a 48-tube micro missile launcher on top, a multi-purpose mine launcher on the bottom, a pair of 90mm gatling guns near the rear, and the ability to actually disconnect from the unit and be used a flying platform. Color is blood red with black outlines.**

 **-"Burst" Form: The black visor changes its color to red as the amber eyes glow brighter, the amber lines around the body all glow, and the wings on the back form a X-shape as around the suit are the same circles used by Cinder when using Dust.**

 **-"Primal" Form: The visor comes off as the unit's eyes glow blood red and the mouth opening up to reveal set of razor sharp fang-like teeth, the hands on the unit were given sharp nails, the wing blades on the back have their backs opened up to reveal a set of boosters with a Dust generator that runs along the cutting edge of the blade, and the unit releases a greyish ash like substance into the surrounding that can be toxic to people and Grimm alike and can distort MS vision and can rust Nano-Laminate armor.**

 **-MA Form: Takes the appearance of a Archaeopteryx, the chest moves up to become the head as the real head is moved to the middle with three claws on each side of the body, facing forward. The tail unit cannot be connected while in this form due to the legs being in the way and the backpack will not detach when in this form.**

 **-Walker Mode: The MA has its legs moving downwards to ground level and the arms are revealed from the sides of body. The arms and legs are free to move all while retaining parts of its MS and MA form and unlike the MA form, the tail unit can be connected.**

 **Armaments**

 **-Fire Dust Manipulators: Mounted on the palms of the unit, this allows Cinder to use Fire Dust to a certain extent. She can create timed explosions, a blast that can destroy any projectiles, or create a shield that can stop projectiles. It is noted that the amber outlines around the unit's body will light up when she uses this ability; it also noted that her attacks emit a high-pitched whistling sound.**

 **-Metal Blades: 2 pairs of them are mounted on the back of the unit and were remodeled to look like European Seaxs. Originally known as "Tetraphid" Swords, they were heavily modified with different abilities and modes. The first mode is the regular sword mode that is broad and has multiple cutting edges and must be made from a form of light metal if it were to be used in a duel wielding configuration and when the unit is in "Primal" mode, the fronts of the blade gain a Dust generator that runs along the cutting edge that allows Cinder to use different types of Dust based attacks with the sword. The second mode takes the form of a bow that uses 2 of the wing blades to create a bow with the string being generated by Gravity Dust while the arrows are reinforced steel arrows with several types of payloads that can be swapped out like explosive or a special type of tipped arrow that can rust the armor of mobile suits. The third and final form of this weapon is that 2 of the blades can combine, but in a form of giant scissors with the other sides of the blade being used instead of the cutting sides. The weapon was meant for crushing MS armor with shear force, not by cutting, so it does have a delay in taking out MS, but is effective for using the victim as a human shield.**

 **-76mm CIWS: Mounted on the sides of the head, they work similar to the 75mm CIWS in shooting down lightly armored targets, but they fire the bullets at a faster rate.**

 **-Fangs: Only seen when the unit enters "Primal" mode, they are coated with Nano-Laminate, meaning the suit can actually tear apart mobile suits if needed.**

 **-6-Tube Flashbang Launchers: Mounted on the upper part of the chest, it releases a very bright light that can temporarily stun the enemy pilot's vision if looking right at it. The missiles are unguided and most likely to detonate right in front of the shooter if not set at a timer.**

 **-3-Tube Large Laser-Guided Scatter Missile Launcher: Located underneath the Flashbang launchers, they use a lower intensity laser which is harmless to MS and people to guide a large missile that will release smaller missiles to catch enemies off guard.**

 **-Dust Crystal Bombs: Located in the middle of the chest, it uses a grenade loaded with several types of Dust Crystals to create powerful explosion that can damage Nano-Laminated armor, however, it can be loaded with one type of Dust Crystal for maximum effect.**

 **-Hidden Blades: (Work like the Alexander hidden blades from Code Geass: Akito the Exiled.) Located inside the arms, they are considered to be one of the best Anti-MS Melee weapons due to concealment and the piercing power. The blade is made from the same metals used in Valkyrja blades and the tip of the blade is coated with Nano-Laminate to increase piercing power.**

 **-Twin-Linked Railguns: Mounted on the side waists while it is banned due to the Warrior King Treaty it does fire conventional warheads, making it in the grey areas in terms of the treaty. The weapon uses Electric Dust to fire the projectile and there are some chances where the target will be stunned for a few seconds due to some specks of Electric Dust getting on the projectile.**

 **-Feet Claws: An upgrade to the feet of the unit, it can clamp down on targets to either capture them or destroy them by sheer force.**

 **-Nail Gun: Located inside the legs, they fire reinforced steel nails at their targets downwards either when the claws clamp down on a target or kicking. The nails have a special feature that helps increase piercing by having the nail that is on a MS be hit by another nail that helps push it down to damage the MS.**

 **-3-Tube "Sonic" Missile Launchers: Mounted on the sides of the backpack, they release a high pitch sound wave that can bounce projectiles back, disorient human or MS vision, or hurt Faunus ears.**

 **-90mm Gatling Guns: A row of 4 are mounted on top of the backpack and on the rear of the tail unit, they are very effective for suppressing fire or wearing down Nano-Laminated armor due to how many bullets are flying out of this weapon. Used as the main weapon when unit is in MA form and for shooting down incoming missiles.**

 **-48-Tube Micro Missile Launcher: Located on top of the tail unit, it fires smaller missiles that are hard to hit in exchange for damage.**

 **-Multi-Purpose Mine Launcher: Located on the bottom of the tail unit, these mines be used on the ground, air, or water thanks to Gravity Dust and when triggered, it can leave a dent in MS armor.**

 **-Ash: Only seen when the unit is in "Primal" form, this ash covers the surrounding area and is proven to be toxic to people and Grimm alike with the ability to disorient MS vision and rust Nano-Laminated armor.**

 **Special Equipment and Features**

 **-Ahab Dust Reactor: The main power source the unit, it uses the newfound Ahab Dust to generate an unlimited amount of energy. The reactor will give off Ahab particles, which can be used for artificial gravity and inertial control, removing the needs for a Gravity Dust generator. However, it is noted that the Ahab particles also give off Ahab waves, which can disrupt radio waves, communications, and guided weapons. The 4 kingdoms forbid the use of these reactors in the cities as it would disable the entire city. It is noted that all reactors generate their unique frequency, allowing for easy identification. Leraje is equipped with a third reactor on the back to help conceal the true identity of the suit.**

 **-Nano-Laminate Armor: The main protection for all mobile suits, it uses the Ahab particles and waves generated by their own power source to give them the protection. Most range weapons are fairly useless against them as it only shaves small pieces of it. However, melee weapons are the main weakness of this armor and also while it can shrug off range weapons, if the armor takes too many shots from range weapons, the armor will break down and leave the suit open for attack. It is noted that Nano-Laminate Armor is usually painted on, allowing for quick repairs and different colored paints can be added on for the right price, but it is unknown if the different paint will change the performance of the suit. Noted that all forms of energy-based attacks are ineffective against this armor.**

 **-"Aura" Nano-Laminate Armor: A variant of the Nano-Laminate Armor, it uses a special generator that connects to a person's Aura if unlocked and it acts as a second layer should the Nano-Laminate Armor be breached. However, the downside for this armor is that it takes more Aura than regular to create the field.**

 **-Half-Metal Chassis: A special type of material that is used widely on mobile suits and warships that use Ahab Dust Reactors, it resists the jamming effects of the reactors and if large amounts are used, it can prevent the reactor from being detected.**

 **-"Primal" Carnage System: Installed onto every Gundam Frame during the Calamity War, the exact reason why this system was installed is unknown, but is theorized that it was meant to destroy the Mobile Armors. The activation requirements are unknown; however an extreme sense of bloodlust can trigger it, making the unit enter a state of rage. The pilot will lose all sense of humanity and begin to attack any friend or foe nearby with extreme prejudice. The unit's head would reveal a set of sharp teeth with glowing blood red eyes. The only possible way to stop the unit's rampage is to either disable the suit or pilot or just straight up destroy it. Leraje releases a greyish-like ash in the surrounding area that can be toxic to people and Grimm alike with it also being able to rust Nano-Laminated armor and disorient MS vision.**

 **-Gundam Leraje's Operating System: While the Gundam Frame's OS are the same as regular MS OSs, they do have unique security systems. When picking a new pilot for Leraje, the system will prompt a message saying ¨Will you watch the world as it falls into chaos?¨. If the pilot chooses no, the system will lock out the pilot and shut down. If the pilot chooses yes, they are injected with a unknown liquid via 2 syringes to the neck as seen on other Gundam Frames and like their systems, the system will decide if the pilot is worthy or not to pilot the machine. If not chosen, the pilot will instantly combust and turn into ash and further studies reveal that unknown liquid is liquid Fire Dust. If chosen, the liquid will basically fuse with the pilot and allows them to activate the suit and increases resistance to any fire-based attacks and firepower when using any fire-based attacks.**

 **-Black Box System: Located inside the cockpit, the only thing known about this system is it allows Cinder to manipulate Fire Dust and any other data on this system is a mystery.**

 **-Camera Drones: They are the size of a regular person and is spherical as they fly out of the top of the shoulder and are stabilized by Gravity Dust. These drones are used to help Leraje observe the battlefield and located targets as the cameras are also equipped with different types of modes depending on the situation.**

 **-Dust Shield Generator: Located on sides of the arms, they are powered by Dust Crystals to create circular types of shields depending on the Dust Crystal being used. Cinder uses Fire Dust that allows the shield to be used as an offensive weapon and can melt physical projectiles like bullets.**

 **-Detachable Backpack Unit: Originally just a fixed backpack unit, it was upgraded to be detached and be used as a flying platform, but the unit loses the ability to transform into its MA.**

 **-Tail Unit: (Design is similar to the tail unit used by Kyrios from Gundam 00.) An optional unit mounted on the back of the backpack, it grants the unit increased firepower and when it runs of ammo, the unit can be purged and can deal a decent amount of damage to anything near it as it self-destructs.**

 **-Head Sphere Sensor Helmet: (Designed like the Sutherland head from Code Geass.) Mostly used to conceal the head of Leraje during missions, it also provides tactical data for Cinder to use. It is noted that parts of the helmet will open up to reveal the sensor for it to gather data.**

 **Manufactors**

 **-Vale**

 **-?**

 **Operators**

 **-Unknown Leraje pilot during the Calamity War**

 **-Cinder**

 **History**

 **First developed by Vale during the Calamity War and kept in storage by Beacon after the war, however, the unit was stolen by an unknown group during this time. The unit reappeared, heavily modified and was equipped with a 3rd Ahab Dust Reactor to help conceal the identity. The unit saw action when it was covering Roman Torchwick escape from Ruby Rose and when it was about to take her, Glynda appeared with her mobile suit and fought with Leraje when it was wearing its head sphere sensor helmet. Glynda managed to break a part of the helmet, revealing the V-fin, shocking Glynda as she continued the attack. Leraje retreated after Roman escaped, but not before Glynda managed to take a picture and record the unit when it left. It is rumored that the unit is currently in Vale, but exact location is unknown and when the Vale military sent out a squad of Grimgerdes to find Leraje, they were all destroyed.**

* * *

 **Next Unit: Glynda Goodwitch's Mobile Suit**

 **Okay, so I kinda cheated and gave Cinder her blades and bow, but to be fair, she did have them way before Volume 1.**

 **Notes**

 **-Cinder (Post Disaster): Very little is known about this person other than she is responsible for the recent incidents that happened in Vale and very deadly past incidents. One of these incidents include the near reactivation of Mobile Armors being kept by the Vale military, but thankfully, the units weren't reactivated, but the military lost reputation and a good portion of their forces from the attack and the Mobile Armors being revealed to the public. Rumors say that Cinder is working for an unknown group that wants to watch the world fall into chaos.**


End file.
